Angels and Dragons
by creativeant
Summary: It was an intoxicating experience, it felt as though there were two minds, two hearts, yet one soul. He never felt such a strong connection. Through their bond he could feel the other's excitement as they flew higher into the clouds. It was liberating, it was addicting, he felt as though he were King of the Skies.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams of Flight

**Chapter 1 Dreams of Flight**

_ The wind blew strong threw his raven black hair. He could feel the thermal air vents pushing against him as he rose higher into the azure sky. It was a glorious moment. It was the kind of feeling that made a person glad to be alive. His large raven colored wings flapping and turning with the wind._

_ He could suddenly feel something fly next to him; a great white creature. Though instead of feeling intimidated by a being of such size, he felt at peace and secured. The unknown yet familiar creature had then swooped under the flying boy and carried him. The boy could feel such a power radiating from the creature beneath him. The sound of large wings flapping rhythmically against the wind. Strangely he felt connected to the other being. A strong feeling of love and care came forth from the creature he was riding. _

_ It was an intoxicating experience it felt as though there were two minds, two hearts, yet one soul. He never felt such a strong connection. Through their bond he could feel the other's excitement as they flew higher into the clouds. It was liberating, it was addicting, he felt as though he were King of the Skies. A mighty roar echoed throughout the open air, one which Harry responded in kind. _

_ The symbiotic pair climbed higher into the sky, clouds long passed beneath them, the blue progressively darkening. Stars were made visible, twinkling merrily individually. The young boy felt empowered and never wanted this feeling, this moment, to ever end._

"Get up, get up now!" the snarky voice belonging to one Petunia Dursley reverberated through the door, followed by the repetitive banging against the door. Harry, caught completely unawares fell off the small bed and onto the floor with a dull thump. A quiet groan from above signaled that his sister too was awake.

"We're up Aunt Petunia." Harry called out, his voice rough with sleep. He could hear his Aunt sniff in disgust before walking off, presumably to wake up her precious Dudders. Harry's forehead thumped against the cool carpet, the call of sleep was very tempting.

"Don't even think about it Harry." his twin sister Arya called out as she pulled the thin blanket off of her skinny frame. Like Harry, she too had raven black hair, though it was straight and long whereas Harry's was short and grew in every direction, and a matching pair of emerald eyes. Both were short and skinny and in Harry's case had knobby knees.

Harry only groaned in annoyance as his sister stepped over him and went to the wardrobe sitting next to the door. "Wanna sleep...good dream." he mumbled. He could hear his sister sigh dramatically and a smile formed across his face as he heard her mutter "lazy prat"

Harry and Arya Potter lived in the same small bedroom for most of their lives. Rather than living with their parents the Potter twins lived with the Dursleys, their Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. And all lived on Privet Drive in a small town known as Little Whinging.

Life for the Potters wasn't an easy one. For as long as the twins could remember they were treated with ill-concealed disgust by the Dursleys. In fact five years ago they used to live in the cupboard under the stairs. The only reason they have a room now was because both couldn't fit in the cupboard anymore. Their Uncle Vernon, a big beefy man with short brown hair, would use any excuse, down to how Harry's hair grew, to shout and belittle them. Aunt Petunia, a thin bony woman with a long neck and horse like face, would make them do chores around the house and the garden; sometimes they even had to cook meals for the Dursley. And Dudley, with the encouraging of his parents, took great pleasure in tormenting Harry; he was a smaller version of their Uncle.

Though Harry wasn't bothered by this too much as long as Dudley and his gang focused their attention on him and not his sister. And though he didn't look like it, Harry was a fast runner, which meant that often times Dudley nor his gang could catch him. The little boy was also thankful that his twin sister seemed to be just as fast.

Today would be a bittersweet time for both Harry and Arya. It was the last day of school and now the Potters would finally be free from a teacher, who had heard the gossip mill around town and knew them to be 'troublemakers', who would stare at them with suspicion. On the other hand no school meant spending more time in the same house as their Aunt and as a result do more daily chores around the household.

In well practiced movements, the twins managed to change into fresh clothes, if one could call them so, grabbed matching threadbare backpacks and trudged down the stairs. They could hear the muffled sounds of complaint from Dudley's room, adjacent to theirs, and Arya rolled her eyes in astonishment. Harry smiled at his sister before smothering it, less his Uncle become weary of Harry's smile. If anything Harry was grateful that he at least had someone that didn't yell or flinch at everything he did. He didn't want to imagine what life would have been like in the Dursley household if he was by himself. For one maybe he would probably still be in the cupboard.

The twins silently entered the kitchen where they could see their Aunt making an extraordinary lunch for her precious Dudley. _As if he needs anymore food._ Harry thought heatedly. Arya sent calming emotions to him and Harry sent a thankful smile to his sister. It was a rather unique bond the twins shared. When they had first discovered such a bond they were amazed and frighten of such anomaly. However they both wholeheartedly agreed not to mention a word to the Dursleys. Harry wasn't sure what would happen to him and his sister and he had no intentions of finding out.

Aunt Petunia glared at them in contempt as if to dare them to make a mess in her unnaturally clean kitchen. "Your sacks are on the counter, take them and go." his Aunt snipped.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." the Potter twins intoned. Though Harry was happy to get a lunch sack he well knew it was so that the Dursleys would look normal to their nosy neighbors. It wouldn't do to have one child have packed lunch and the others starved. Of course that didn't mean the lunches were equal proportions and if it wasn't for the fact that Harry and Arya were fast runners he was sure Dudley would have eaten those as well.

They were quick to leave their Aunt's presence as if she were to change her mind on giving them a lunch. Passing the cupboard under the stairs, out the front door and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The muscles around his shoulders relaxed the farther away they walked from number four. Arya gave him a knowing look as she too relaxed along with each step. "It looks like Aunt Petunia made the same thing again." Arya spoke as she peered into the bag.

"You're not surprise are you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course not, don't be stupid." Arya waived off. "I had to break you from that depressing mess you were in earlier." she stated bluntly. Harry could only shake his head fondly at his sister.

"I'm fine Arya, just thinking." Harry replied. Arya gave him a look that said that she clearly didn't believe him.

"Did you have another flying dream?" Arya whispered, looking around conspicuously. Not that there was a reason to as the neighbors were in their homes or already on their ways to work.

Harry was taken aback slightly, up until now he wasn't even thinking about his flight dream. "Er- yeah but that wasn't what I was thinking about." Harry looked at his sister curiously. "Did you have a flying dream too?"

Arya briefly looked uncomfortable. Nervously worrying her lower lips and playing with the hem of her large shirt did Arya briefly nodded. It was rare for Harry to see his sister look unsure of herself. Not that he couldn't blame her. The flying dreams had only appeared a month ago. Harry was the first one to have the dream and was quick to tell his sister in excitement. Never had Harry had a dream that felt as though it was trying to tell him something. Unfortunately Dudley had overheard the conversation and had promptly rushed to Uncle Vernon in hopes that the Potter twins would be fussed at. He wasn't disappointed. A night spent in the cupboard as punishment for spreading such freakish lies.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had an abnormal fear of anything outside their limited view as normal. Which included dreams of Harry flying. However Arya had found her brother's dream interesting and wanted to know more about it. It was only the following night that Arya too had the same dream. Every night since the twins had dreamt of flying, each passing night the same dream enhancing in clarity and senses.

At first Harry thought the dreams were in relation to his weird shape scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt, though Arya 'kindly' pointed out that she had no such scar on her person. Though Harry had found the dreams to be fascinating, Arya remained cautious she hated not knowing all the views of a situation or problem and the same dream reoccurring nightly with no explanation was the prime example of Arya's frustration. "This time I saw that I was riding something with wings." Harry shared with his sister easily. Though he too found their predicament strange he was glad he had someone to talk to, and selfishly he was glad not to experience this phenomenon alone.

Arya looked over at her brother with sharp green eyes. Harry wondered if any of his other classmates finds her glares as intimidating as he does. Not that he would ever admit that to his sister. "Wings? What were they attached to?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know, it was something big though." He briefly remembered the deep baritone roar that emitted from the creature's mouth. "This is all so strange!" Harry exclaimed and Arya agreed.

"You think we can find a book or something to find out what these dreams mean?"

Harry's brow scrunched up in thought. "Even if we were to find one, Uncle Vernon will not let us check out the book from the library, he'll consider it to be strange." Arya sighed s she had forgotten for a quick second who their relatives were. Harry had started to wonder not too long ago if his Aunt and Uncle hated him and his sister because they were different.

It wasn't long before the Potter twins were in front of an arrange of long buildings that was the local primary school. As usual both students and their parents regarded the twins with caution. Harry could only wonder where his Aunt had the time to gossip to all the women of the school to get such looks. Not that it really bothered Harry anymore. Still he wished he had friends that wouldn't be afraid of him because of Dudley and his gang would beat up any who made such an attempt to befriend Harry or Arya.

"Just think this will be the last day we have to deal with them." Arya spoke softly as they entered the building.

"Too bad we'll have to see most of them at Stonewall." Harry muttered

"Well aren't you a positive person."Arya said sardonically to which Harry replied with a cheeky smile. "Come on let's get this last day over with." The Potter twins continued down the congested hallways in stride pointedly ignoring the stares, or scowls from those of the popular crowd. They were unaware of the summer that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2 The Professors of Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 The Professors of Hogwarts**

It was now the middle of July and Little Whinging was experiencing a heat wave. In various houses throughout the suburbia children were running gaily through sprinklers in the their backyards. Play dates were made between parents as they enjoyed some adult conversation while watching over their children. And if one were to listen closely they would hear two distinct pops made from an alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. Of course the person would immediately dismiss the sounds as noise from various street cats.

However this was not such a case. Walking out of the alleyway were two people, a man and woman. Both had an air of grace and authority on them that easily set them apart from the others in the neighborhood. The woman had black hair with gray streaks pulled into a tight bun and dark green eyes. She had a no nonsense attitude about her and walked in such a straight back posture.

The man had short straight hair with a peculiar silver color and blue eyes. He was taller and younger than his counterpart and had a build of a warrior. As the pair continued down the road the man would glare suspiciously at everything and everyone. They sure made an odd pair. The woman rolled her eyes in exasperation and scoffed at her younger counterpart. The man had the sense to not glare at his old professor. "Yes Minerva?" he questioned though he had an idea what had annoyed the woman so.

"Honestly you're becoming as paranoid as Moody, and believe me that is not a compliment." The woman known as Minerva stated briskly.

"New surroundings, one must always be cautious." the man stated gruffly.

"Oh yes as I'm sure we'll get attack by our own kind in a small human settlement." she stated sarcastically. "When I told Albus that I was handing these letters personally I did not expect to have a body guard shadow me as though I was a student of Snape's class." she snipped. The man, also known as Brom Ryder, allowed a small smile on his face at the aforementioned colleague.

"Yes I believe the Weasley twins has described him best, a greasy bat that haunts the dungeons and students dreams." Brom finished with a chuckled. It grew heartier when he heard Minerva groan at two of her most troublesome students.

"Back onto the subject at hand." Minerva glared accusingly at the other professor. "There is no need to glare down at everything and person that so much as makes a small sound. We are here only to deliver these letters-"

"To a family I heard you despise." Brom interjected

"-and show them how to get to Hogsmeade." Minerva continued as though she wasn't interrupted. "Now please stop fidgeting for that wand and sword you've got hidden on your person, your actions are making me nervous."

"Old habits die hard Minerva." the man said evenly

"Humph, well considering this is where the Potters had resided for the last decade I can assure you this area is well protected." Though Minerva couldn't help the small amount of doubt that entered her mind. She wondered if the Potters were being well cared for by the Dursleys. To this day Minerva has not forgotten when she spied on the family the day after You-Know-Who's death. How deplorable the little boy was, how short tempered the over weighted man was, and the stern and nosy woman who had nothing better to do than spy on her neighbors. "At least I hope so." Minerva muttered to herself.

While the Dursleys were inside their cool house spending time in their living room, the Potter twins were in the backyard weeding the garden. Both Harry and Arya had sweat collected on their brows and soaking the backs of their shirts. Harry had a sudden itch on his nose and with a quick scratch he now had dirt smudged on the side. Arya giggled when she noticed the smudge.

"What?" Harry looked at Arya weirdly

"You got dirt on your nose." Arya pointed out with an amused smile. Harry scrunched up his face before a mischievous smile took place. Arya had a sudden sense of foreboding. "I know what you're thinking Harry, don't do it." she warned

"Too late!" And Arya suddenly had dirt on her cheeks. She glared at her brother who was laughing openly at her expense.

"Think you're funny huh?" Arya challenged. Before she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at her unsuspecting brother.

With him sputtering at the taste of dirt in his mouth he looked up at his smug sister."This means war!" Harry declared. The Potter twins each grabbed mounds of dirt and soon laughter and dirt flying could be seen and heard from the Dursley backyard. For the moment Harry and Arya forgotten the chores they had to complete, the fact that their Aunt Petunia would be horribly upset at the state of her backyard, or that they would end up without dinner that night. For now the two were just happy children without a care in the world.

A shrill scream that could pierce eardrums rang in the air. Such a sound made Harry and Arya Potter stop in their play and cringe. Nervously both looked to their irate Aunt Petunia who stood at the porch frozen in shock and mouth agape. "My garden! What have you done to my garden?" she shrieked Harry and Arya stared down at their feet guiltily. "You're all filthy. You're supposed to be tending to my garden not throwing dirt like the barbarians you are." she seethed. Aunt Petunia crossed her arms and stared down the twins who now felt as though they were ants. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"We're sorry Aunt Petunia." the siblings spoke simultaneously.

"This garden better be fixed by sunset, and no meals for the rest of the day." their Aunt spoke haughtily. The door slammed behind her and they could hear the faint clacking of her heals. Harry felt guilt pool in the pit of his stomach. Now his sister had to go hungry for the rest of the day because of a momentary lapse in judgment.

It was already bad enough that the siblings had a small breakfast in comparison to the Dursleys and only a cup of water when their Aunt allowed them to take a break. "Sorry Rya." Harry spoke softly.

"It wasn't your fault." she smiled sadly. Both returned to tending the garden in a more somber mood. However minutes later the door opened again and instead of their thin, bony Aunt, what stood in the doorway it was the their beefy, ill-tempered, Uncle Vernon. One look and the siblings knew there was trouble. His beady eyes were squinted, a scowl underneath his walrus-like mustache, and his face was progressively turning a darker shade of red. Harry wondered with dread if their Uncle was going to punish him and his sister as well.

"Get. In. The house." Uncle Vernon said through a clenched jaw. Harry and Arya stared at one another in confusion but none the less they obeyed their Uncle and followed him through the pristine kitchen. Even though chances were that Harry and Arya were going to have to clean some more, Harry couldn't help but think with smug satisfaction at how his Aunt would react to dirt on her kitchen floor.

The siblings looked at one another in confusion as their Uncle walked into the living room. Following Harry took notice of the visitors sitting across from the Dursleys, the room thick with tension. Harry saw how tensed and stoic his Aunt was as she had her hands clenched around Dudley, or at least tried. Their Uncle Vernon sitting in the armchair next to their Aunt Petunia, the same look from earlier only a few shades darker.

Harry looked at the two people sitting in the sofa. Both had a quality about them that Harry couldn't help but respect. The two adults both had on gray business suits on and a no nonsense attitude about them. The woman with the black hair, and dark green eyes arched a brow at their appearance but otherwise said nothing. The man with the strange silver hair only smirked as if he remembered days of when he was younger.

Harry and Arya looked at one another nervously before walking into the tensed room. With no other chairs left available the Potters sat on the floor. Harry swore he could hear his Aunt cringe as more dirt made its way onto the carpet. Harry and Arya traded small sly grins. The woman cleared her throat and brought the occupant's attention. "Good afternoon." the woman addressed the room; though she paid more attention to Harry and his sister. "My name is Professor McGonagall and this is a fellow colleague of mine Professor Ryder." she addressed to the man to her left.

"Hello Professors." the twins replied politely.

"I suppose you might be wondering why we are here." Professor McGonagall spoke

"I would think because you want to tell us about the school you teach." Arya replied. Professor Ryder allowed a small guffaw to leave his lips before being silenced by McGonagall's glare. Harry had trouble hiding his laughter as well.

"Yes, but I would think you would know what type of school considering your heritage." McGonagall continued.

"Our heritage?" Harry questioned. He cringed slightly when he realized he had just asked a question in the Dursley household. It was another one of the strange rules the Dursleys had against Harry and his sister. At the shrewd looks from the Professors Harry quickly apologized and squeezed his nervous sister's hand.

"It is nothing to apologize for." Professor Ryder looked sharply at the Dursleys "Have you no knowledge of your family, who you are, what you are?" he further questioned.

It appeared that Uncle Vernon had enough of their presence as evidence by his puce colored face. He stood abruptly to his feet, his figure shaking with ill-repressed rage. "That is quite enough sir, we have tolerated you freakish beings long enough! I will not allow you to fill these two with such nonsense. I think it's time you left." he threatened. Though Harry wasn't at all surprised by his Uncle's behavior, he thought it weird that his guardians would act in such a manner to two professors.

Speaking of which, said professors didn't looked intimidated, if anything McGonagall looked livid and Ryder had a smug grin on his face. "Do you really think that you can defeat beings such as us Muggle?" he spoke in a bored drawl.

It seemed that McGonagall had found her voice because she spoke with such venom in her tone. "How irresponsible can you people, and I use that term loosely, be to not tell them of anything?"

Uncle Vernon wasn't affected by the woman's tone, though Aunt Petunia looked increasingly nervous. Harry just wanted to know what all the adults were talking about! "It wasn't as though we were given much of a choice were we. Just left them on our doorstep one morning as though they were bottles of milk. We swore when we took them in that we would stamp out the freakish in them. They would grow up in a normal society and be grateful for it."

If possible the Professors looked almost feral and Uncle Vernon let out a small whimper and shakily sat down in his chair, with his wife and son clinging to them. Harry and Arya were nervous as well but were more curious as to what was going on around them. "You blithering idiot!" Professor Ryder seethed "Do you have any idea the dangers of trying to suppress a child's magic?"

"Magic?" Arya spoke up in the midst of a brewing argument. Harry looked at his aunt and uncle. They both had a looks of fear and anger on their faces.

Professor McGonagall suddenly remembered the purpose of her visit and looked down to the Potter twins sitting on the floor. "Yes magic." McGonagall continued "I had a feeling the Dursleys would have been difficult to deal with, but to this magnitude... Well there is no point in delaying it any further; Mister. and Miss Potter you both have an extraordinary gift. The both of you are and Professor Ryder and myself are angels."

Silence filled the room as the only noise that could be heard were the chirping of birds and the ticking of a tacky coo-coo clock. Out of all the things he thought the strange professors would say it wasn't that. "W-what?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"An angel, strong beings and protectors of the magical world." Professor Ryder spoke sagely. Though that did little to help Harry clear his mind. Magical world, angels? Like the holy beings you would only read in bibles? It was all real? But that couldn't be! If it was real then where were they now? How would you be able to hide the fact that you have wings sprouting from your back? "I-I think you made mistake." Arya nodded along with her brother.

"Believe me Potter." McGonagall looked almost offended in the twin's denial. "You and your sister are angels, just as your parents were."

"Our parents were angels too?" Arya whipped her head and Harry was surprised to see her openly glare at Aunt Petunia. His Aunt looked affronted at such action sent an icy glare back with the upturn of her chin. Though Harry couldn't blame his sister's actions he laid a calming hand on her shoulder. This was the first information they heard about their parents besides the way had died; their Dad was a jobless drunk and resulted in a fatal car crash that killed their parents. Harry knew that his Mom and Aunt Petunia were sisters though he had no idea how his parents look like, what their names were, or their personalities. They only knew what their Aunt and Uncle had told them and it wasn't much and usually in a derogatory manner. "You knew didn't you?" Arya accused "You knew that we were angels?" her tone was in disbelief

Their Aunt drew herself up with a look of loathing directed at Harry and his sister. "Yes I knew of your...abnormalities. The same thing happened to my sister when we were children. Strange occurrences that couldn't be explained, Lily floating in midair. And then that woman," here she looked at Professor McGonagall, "came to our house...My kind and beautiful sister always got her way. So of course it would turn out that she was literally an angel! Oh my parents were so proud of her. It was always Lily this and Lily that. I was the only one in the family who saw for what she really was...a freak." Harry heard a low hiss coming from one of the Professors though he wasn't sure which one.

"And then she met that Potter boy and his freakish friends at that school and married right out of graduation. Well you can imagine how I felt, so young and how improper of them, I thought for sure she was pregnant out of wedlock. But of course my parents were ecstatic and took to Potter immediately. Then when they had you both I knew you would be just like them; strange, abnormal. Then she had the nerve to blow herself up and we got stuck with you!"

"I beg your pardon!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "How can you be so petty and jealous of a sister that has long been dead for ten years! And to fill their heads with such nonsense, Lily and James died so that their children could live. I knew something was amiss when we first entered the house, but to be so calloused of their heritage! They have the right to know."

"And they will." Professor Ryder spoke calmly "Just as soon as you give them their letters Minerva." the man gently chastised

Harry noticed that the Professor had a small pink blush on her cheeks at the reminder of their true objective. Meanwhile his head was swimming with all this new information. First his parents weren't alcoholics, their names were James and Lily Potter, someone had killed them and possibly tried to kill him and his sister, and he was an angel. Magic was real, and his guardians were aware of all this! Harry was handed a letter made of some strange type of yellow paper.

Mr. H Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging,

Surrey

_ They're very specific_. Harry thought ruefully. He ripped opened the seal that had an H in the center surrounded by four animals, a lion, a badger, an eagle, and snake. The last one reminded Harry the time he spoke to a garden snake in the yard or the boa at the zoo when it was Dudley's birthday. Harry was thankful that Arya warned him just in time for Piers, Dudley's rat face friend, to walk by without incident. The letter read as following:

Hogwarts School of Angels & Sorcery

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Michael, First Class, Archangel, Chief Saint,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Angels)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Angel & Sorcery. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry figured that his twin sister had received something similar. Though he couldn't believe it that in his hands was proof that a hidden world resided right along this one. The Dursleys had known this and had tried to stomp the magic out of him. Obviously it didn't work, though a small part in the back of his mind thought this to be an intricate prank brought on by the Dursleys. Though he quickly remembered that his guardians had no sense of humor and neither were good actors. "Is this some sort of dream?" Harry asked Arya as she too looked just as lost as he was.

"I assure you Mr. Potter that this is not a dream." Professor McGonagall responded kindly

"Nor is it a mistake, you and your sister are both angels." Professor Ryder continued "Have you ever made anything happen that you couldn't explain?"

Harry immediately thought of the time he turned his teacher's wig blue, or the time Dudley and his gang were chasing him and his sister and both somehow ended on the roof of the school. There was also the time it was somehow snowing in the hallway. It was after Arya was made fun of by a group of girls. The teachers thought the sprinklers had malfunction somehow. Though Uncle Vernon had found a way to blame the Potters for that incident.

"S-so...this is all true? We're angels? Our parents were one too? What is the school like, how many angels are there?" Arya asked rapidly

"How were angels able to stay hidden all this time? Is there a whole town of just angels?" Harry continued in the same rapid pace. Harry also wanted to ask if other children their age had the same weird dream as him and his sister, but thought better of it. He rather not find out that he was weird in the angel world too.

The Professors gave the twins bemused smiles at their childlike wonder. "They will not be going." Harry startled as he briefly forgot that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were in the same room as him and Arya. And it seemed that Uncle Vernon had found his voice again. "We will not be paying for them to go say funny words and other such nonsense."

Professor Ryder gave a dry chuckle "Forgive me but I don't see how you can stop them. Money is of no concern and it is imperative that they learn magic." here the Dursleys flinched "If left alone and not properly trained they'll be a danger to themselves and your family." His smile widened at the scared faces of the Dursleys. Dudley gave a little squeak of fright and tried to burrow himself further into his thin Mom. The key word was tried.

Harry had suddenly remember the comment that Professor McGonagall had said a few minutes ago. He looked to the woman and asked. "You said that our parents died trying to protect us. Who was trying to kill them?" Arya gasped as she had suddenly remembered that her parents didn't die in a car crash but were possibly murdered. Harry shivered at the thought.

The professors exchanged uneasy glances at one another. Professor McGonagall sent a stern glance at the Dursleys before turning her attention back to the Potters. "This is not an easy story to tell, but you have the right to know. It would be irresponsible to let you into our world without knowing your situation." Professor McGonagall breathed deeply "Before either of you were born, our world was in the midst of a war. A brutal one at that. It was chaotic and trust was no longer given freely to people, even ones they've known their whole lives.

"A terrorist who went by the name..." Professor McGonagall looked nervous to say the name.

"Voldemort." Professor Ryder supplied helpfully. The other professor flinched at the name but shot a grateful look over to him. "He was powerful and fashioned himself a Lord. His followers were hard to identify since they wore masks, so no one had any idea who was truly with the Light or who was aligned with the Dark. His power grew so great that people began to fear his very name, thinking it taboo."

"W-why did he attack people?" Arya questioned

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named believed that only those of 'Pureblood', meaning both sides of an angel's family were angels for numerous generations, had the right to rule. What started off as a campaign quickly grew to a terrorist group. Of course many opposed his way of thinking but most were frighten to speak out less they disappeared never to be seen again.

"Your parents had no such dilemma. They personally had fought him three times and managed to escape him. That monster wanted to recruit them into his organization. The Potters had always been a family of strong magic and You-Know-Who was willing to overlook the fact that your mother was a Muggleborn. Well he must have taken it as a personal offence to be turned down numerously and they still being alive. The reason being that should you refuse to join in his 'noble cause' you were killed. And not just you but he would target your entire family. So when James and Lily were pregnant with you both they decided to go into hiding.

"Though it was futile as You-Know-Who found them, betrayed by one they once considered a friend." Here she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her wet eyes. "Forgive me, I knew your parents real well. And for that monster to then point his wand on defenseless babies, more specifically you Mr. Potter."

"M-me?" Harry asked perplexed

"Voldemort was going to kill you first." Professor Ryder spoke "He failed, part of the house and his body exploded. Your scar, lad, is not a normal one. It marks where the curse made contact and back lashed. Somehow you survived that night. And it made you famous." it appeared that Professor Ryder had a problem with that last statement.

Famous? Him? That can't be right! How could Harry be famous when just half an hour ago he and Arya were in the hot sun picking weeds with the threat of no supper if not done in a timely fashion? How could he be famous for something he couldn't even remember? The awe and wonder of magic Harry had earlier had snuffed out and replaced with fear and apprehension.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall "I know that this is a lot to take in and that you are probably not so sure about our world. But I can assure you that this is a marvelous opportunity and the start of a great adventure. Magic truly is a wondrous gift. And you will both will be surrounded by pupils of your kind. Would you both allow us take you to Hogsmeade to get your required things?"

Harry and Arya looked at one another. For as long as they remembered the two wanted to have some kind of adventure. Many days in the park were spent playing pirates or dragons. And now to have an actual adventure that the Potters had so longed for, and to get away from the Dursleys even! Well all of this was almost too good to be true. _Well?_ Harry thought. Arya nodded her head at Harry and Harry parroted with his sister. "Okay." both said eager grins on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogsmeade

**Chapter 3 Hogsmeade**

Harry had quickly decided that he did not like apparition. He felt as if he would upchuck in innards, his head was still spinning. Luckily for him Harry didn't lose his stomach. After Harry and Arya agreed to enter the magical world from which they were born from they were quickly sent upstairs to their room to change and wash their faces. However they were still in Dudley's clothes and therefore they were hanging off of Harry's thin frame. Arya wasn't any better.

When the Potter twins raced down the stairs they noticed that their relatives had taken refuge in the kitchen. Professors McGonagall and Ryder were sitting calmly in the same seats Harry and Arya had left them. Harry thought he could see disapproving glares from both professors when the siblings reentered the living room but the looks were gone before either could take real notice. After a quick explanation of what apparition, and side-along apparition was the four disappeared from the living room in a series of pops.

"Alright there Potter?" Professor Ryder spoke to Harry. Harry, resting his hands against his knees, looked up to see the professor smirking down at him.

"I hate apparition." Harry said flatly. Professor Ryder laughed freely at Harry's expense. Harry rolled his eyes, at least Professor McGonagall had more sense of decorum.

"It does take some getting used to." Ryder sympathized finally. Feeling better now, Harry stood next to his twin sister. Both looking around their new surroundings.

_ Where are we?_ To which Harry could only shrugged at his confused sister. The four stood at the edge of a forest. Puffy clouds dotted the sky and the air was a comfortable temperature rather than the uncomfortable heat in Little Whinging. "Come along Potters." Professor McGonagall called out.

Harry and Arya stood before the two Professors in awe. Their faces now were more angular, eyes slanted, the tips of their ears came to points. The business suits were gone and in place were robes. Harry gasped in astonishment at the sword hanging off Professor Ryder's hip. His robes were more form fitting and came with knee high boots. The whole look made the DADA Professor look like a warrior. And what stood out the most were the pair of folded wings against their spines. The wings were the same color as their hair. And with the sun shining behind them, the whole view made them appear ethereal. "I suppose it is a lot to take in isn't it?" Professor Ryder said as the group of four walked up a grassy knoll.

Harry could still feel his mouth form an o. If he had any doubt in his mind of whether this was all real or not it dispersed after seeing his Professors' true forms. "Ah here we are." Professor McGonagall called out. Harry looked at the woman weirdly, he was sure his sister was doing the same. Before them was an old crumbling brick archway that had once to be part of a brick wall that had long since crumbled to pieces or was overturned by vegetation. And behind the archway was nothing but woodland as far as the eye could see.

"Er, what is here Professor?" Arya asked.

"This is an enchantment, designed to keep the rare Muggle in this part of the country away from the magical valley." Professor Ryder responded "Just walk through the archway and you'll see for yourself." Professor McGonagall walked through first and disappeared from their sight!

"She's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Professor McGonagall is fine." Ryder assured "Go in for yourself. I promise that nothing bad will come." Harry looked to his sister and she too had the same contemplative look as he. The little boy could help but feel nervous, on one hand he was excited to see a place few would ever see. On the other it was a little intimidating, as he knew that walking through the entryway his old life would be gone forever. But would that be such a bad thing? Before today Harry had long been told that he would not amount to anything and be a worthless drunk numerous times by his Uncle. He and his sister were basically servants to the Dursleys and were seen as troubled freaks by majority of the neighborhood. Harry had no friends that he would miss going to school with, Dudley had made sure of that. His only true friend that Harry would miss if he were to accept the magical world was also standing alongside with him. So why the hesitation?

With that in mind Harry walked into the archway. It was strange experience to see woodland one moment and then a bustling town the next. Once more Harry was taken aback in awe. There were so many angels milling about! There were even some that took to the open sky, flying lazily with the wind. Harry didn't think there would be this many walking around! The streets were made of cobblestone and the buildings reminded Harry of the Renaissance Era, beautifully crafted in stone, with archways and statues of famous angels placed throughout the city. A statue of a male angel stood not too far away from where the four stood; the center of the medium sized plaza. It was a statue of a man on a pedestal, he had short hair and a thick mustache. There was a bronze plaque on the pedestal that read Hengist of Woodcroft, Founder of Hogsmeade Village. He stood in a proud posture with a wooden hammer held in one hand. The twins gasped in surprised when the statue turned its face and winked at the two young angels before stilling again.

With gentle nudges from the professors the Potters continued on. Signs of stores not yet familiar to Harry littered the walls, the closest one was called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry honestly didn't know where to start. He wanted to visit every shop just to see their purpose. "Right, first things first," Professor McGonagall spoke "Professor Ryder and I will take you to your vault in Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Arya asked as the four walked down the bustling street.

"It's a bank run by goblins. It's actually at the fork of this road." _Goblins?_ Harry mentally asked his sister.

_Goblins._ "This is the main road known as Diagon Alley, most of the major stores are located here as well Gringotts, St. Mungo's Hospital, and the Ministry Building."

It took some time to reach Gringotts as either one or the other twin was easily distracted. Arya was interested in Eeylops Owl Emporium, Harry couldn't wait to try every flavor from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Professor Ryder, much to Professor McGonagall's worry, nearly had to carry Harry from a magical joke shop known as Gambol & Japes. "But I wanna make Dudley grow a tail!" Harry thought he could hear Professor McGonagall mutter "Not another one." but paid her no mind.

Though Professor McGonagall smiled proudly when the twins showed obvious interest in a store known as Quality Quidditch Supplies. A sport played in the air? Cool! They were informed that Hogwarts had four quidditch teams, one for each house. The twins showed much excitement until they were informed that first years weren't allowed to play.

Gringotts itself was a rather peculiar experience. He had no idea that his family were so well off. Harry was sure the Dursleys were unaware of his and Arya's fortune, otherwise they would have never seen it. Though Harry couldn't understand why many angels would treat the goblins in such a way. Harry had thought it was obvious to never upset the people who control your money; well goblins in this case but still. The building was made of white marble and was placed at the fork of the road. The left veered off to the harbor and presented a breathtaking view of the castle across Black Lake, the right was where Diagon Alley continued down until it reached the Ministry of Magic Building.

After that Harry and Arya were led from shop to shop based on what was needed on their list. "Oh for Merlin's sake you do not need a gold cauldron." Professor McGonagall said to a matching set cheeky grins. More questions of the school were answered along the way. "Transfiguration is the ability to change one object to resemble another. That is what I teach, you would do well to pay attention." Professor McGonagall

Harry was quick to learn that no matter what house he was in he would not want to get on Professor McGonagall's bad side. Professor Ryder taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. The name spoke for itself actually. Though the Professor had warn Harry that first years would sparsely learn any spells and when do mostly would they be jinxes. Harry noticed with amusement another pair of twins, older and with red hair, quickly disappearing into the crowd when Professor McGonagall saw them leave the same joke shop Harry wanted to go into earlier. "I bet not see one item in school Weasleys!" she called out.

Arya liked getting fitted for new robes, though Harry could care less about clothes shopping. However the Professors insisted on getting more robes than just for school, and they had even taken the two to a Muggle clothing store, though most of the clothes appeared to be outdated with the fashion. "You will pay for no such thing Potter," Harry "put your money back in the pouch." Professor Ryder spoke. Harry and Arya stammered their gratitude to their Professors. Arya was especially glad that she no longer had to wear her large cousin's hand-me-downs and wanted to burn her clothes to ashes. "The attitude to Lily is uncanny." Professor McGonagall had stated dryly, though Harry and Arya could detect a hint of a smile on her face.

"What is down there?" Arya had pointed to a haunted looking street that many other angels had steered cleared of. Harry noticed a small store at the corner of the street, it bore no signs or advertisement whatsoever. But what had caught his attention was a young looking woman with curly brown hair smiling mysteriously at him and sister before retreating into the aforementioned store.

"That is Knocturn Alley." Professor Ryder spoke in a tone that immediately grabbed the twin's attention. "That is where practitioners of Dark magic congregate. Any decent angel stays clear of that place. The Ministry has been trying to close down the street for years. It's best that you two not wander down there as there are many still loyal to Voldemort's ideals." Ryder warned.

Finally they had reached the store Harry wanted to visit since he first stepped foot into Hogsmeade. Harry had only seen Professor McGonagall's wand this morning and eagerly wanted one of his own. "Ollivanders, the best place in all of Britain to get a wand." Professor Ryder spoke proudly.

"Hmm. Fair warning the man is rather eccentric." Professor McGonagall added. The four stepped into the store. Harry felt an odd sense in the air and it made the back of his hair stand up. Displayed on the windowsill was an old dusted wand on a pillowcase. The whole place looked a little dusty. There was only one chair in front of the counter and then rows and rows of rectangular narrow boxes. _Maybe he's not here?_ Arya asked her brother.

_ Maybe._ "Good afternoon." an old voice spoke from practically nowhere. It made the twins jump in surprise though the Professors were clearly ready for such an occurrence. _I take it back._ "I had wondered when I would be seeing the both of you Potters." Mr. Ollivander had gray hair and strange silver eyes that sort of creep out Harry. Harry squirmed uncomfortably under the elder's gaze as it went up to his lightning bolt scar hidden under the fringe of his hair. "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that." he muttered before turning his gaze to the two professors. "Ah Minerva, nine and a half, fir, stiff and incredible with transfiguration." He then turned his attention to the other professor. "Mr. Brom Ryder, eleven inches ironwood."

Looking down at the matching set of astonishing faces, Mr. Ollivander gave a proud smile. "I remember every single wand I've sold Mr. and Ms. Potter. For example your Mother was ten and a quarter inches, made of willow rather good for charms. And your Father favored an eleven inch mahogany wand. Well I say favored, it's really the wand that chooses the angel. Now we'll start with young Ms. Potter first, shall we? What is your wand hand?"

Arya looked at Mr. Ollivander in confusion. "Well I'm right handed." to which Mr. Ollivander responded with a "Splendid!" A measuring tape zoomed from the back of the store and started measuring his sister. He measured her from shoulder to finger, wrist to the top of her head, knee to her even her armpit, as well as the width of her shoulders.

"Alright let's see..." Mr. Ollivander walked further back into the store. Yet the group could still hear his voice travel throughout the store. "Every Ollivander wand is made of one of three cores: phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn hair." the man came back with a few narrow boxes in hand. He opened one up and allowed Arya to take hold of the wand. Before she had a chance to waive it around, Ollivander snatched the wand back. "No, no that wouldn't do." he muttered. He repeated this process a few more times, each time Ollivander would become more excited, finally he handed the last box of the pile. "Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches, quite whippy."

Harry could feel Arya's shock and excitement through their twin bond as that particular wand chose his sister. The Professors gave happy smiles to their future student. "Yes this is quite an excitement! Brava Ms. Potter." He turned his attention over to Harry. "Your wand arm Mr. Potter?" Harry held out his right hand and went through the same weird measurements of Mr. Ollivanders measuring tape. Once finished Ollivander gave Harry a contemplative look. "I wonder..." he trailed off. Ollivander wandered farther back into the store than previously. There were sounds of boxes rattling as the wandmaker rearranged the shelves. Harry looked a little confused as Ollivander came back with only one very dusty box. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, give it a try." Ollivander gazed with anticipation.

Harry felt the sudden warmth travel through his hands and up his arms as his wand gave a few colorful sparks like his sister. "Wicked." Harry breathed and Arya grinned at her brother's excitement.

"Yes it is indeed 'wicked' as you said. But curious...very curious." Ollivander muttered The Professors looked at the old wandmaker in apprehension. Though Harry had no such qualms.

"Curious sir?" Harry questioned

"I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter." he said in a low voice. Though the wizened angel said no more and continued about his business. He held out leather armguards that turned out to be arm holsters for wands. "Before wands would carried in pockets, many accidents occurred because of this." After paying fourteen galleons for the wands and another galleon for the wand holsters and the rather strange but fascinating encounter with Ollivander, Professor Ryder had suggested that they would get something to eat before returning to Privet Drive. Though a good meal sounded great to the Potter twins both silently agreed that returning to the Dursleys was something they wanted to put off.

The Leaky Cauldron was a comfortable pub and inn for the traveling angel, mainly those from foreign vessels down at the harbor. The inn was settled at the edge of Hogsmeade and was closest to a train station that was down the road and a wild magic forest that surrounded three sides of the valley. Professor Ryder had explained that the forest was named Du Weldenvarden, and was far bigger than the perimeters showed and that many other sentient species made the forest its home. Professor McGonagall had then informed the siblings that the forest was off limits to students without a Professor and that it would spell severe trouble for them if she ever caught them wandering the forest. "It's bad enough I already have a pair of misfits I will not allow another." Harry had wondered briefly if it were the same pair of redheads he saw running from the joke shop earlier.

"Ah Minerva, Brom, new students to the angelic world then?" Tom called out as the four walked closer the bar.

"In a way yes." Ryder spoke slowly as he looked around his surroundings. A middle age customer with a pudgy stomach looked up from his meal to see who the barman was talking to. His eyes moved to the professors down to the twins. Eyes easily traveling over Arya and landed on Harry.

"St. Michael..." the patron breathed in disbelief, eyes wide. Harry looked at the man weirdly "It can't be Harry Potter!" the pub went in complete silence. Harry felt uncomfortable under all the stares and whispers from the others. Soon chairs were scraped against the wooden floor and numerous people came rushing to shake his hand. Snatches of 'Welcome back Potter.' were heard repeatedly as people introduced themselves and would gaze pointedly at his scar. Harry was overwhelmed by the sudden attention of complete strangers.

"All right back off you grindylows, you're scaring the lad!" Professor Ryder's voice called out from the masses. With a few more 'encouragements' especially a stern Transfiguration Professor brandishing her wand like a sword the patrons dispersed from a frazzled Potter.

After that the pub calmed down somewhat, and Tom gave them a private booth away from curious eyes. The food was delicious though Harry found he could hardly enjoy the meal. When Harry was informed of him being famous in the elven world Harry thought nothing of it. No one paid any attention to him and sister all day nor knew them on sight except for Mr. Ollivander. However that didn't really count as the elf seem to have a knack for knowing all of his visitors.

But just now, the whole pub had literally tripped over themselves just to get a chance to look at his scar. He didn't even think that many people even knew he had a twin sister, as they practically shoved her aside! _Harry I'm fine._ Arya said through their link. _Are you okay?_

"Not really."

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry blushed "I-I was just wondering why they were so eager to meet me, but not Arya."

"Ah, well as the story of Voldemort's downfall was repeated, each time more exaggerated, people began to forget the lives it cost or the fact that you were there along with Harry." he said the last part to Arya.

"But everyone is gonna stare at me for doing something I don't remember doing or how!" though Harry was happy to not remember how his parents had died that night.

"I know this will be a challenge for you, but you will find some friends who will be able to look pass your fame and see you for who you really are. As for people such as these," here McGonagall looked around the place pointedly "well let's just hope they remember that you're only a ten year old boy. You both will do well at Hogwarts, let the rest of the world say and think what they want. You just show them that you are more than just The-Boy-Who-Lived and the forgotten twin sister. You are Harry and Arya Potter and that is far better than some silly titles the public thought of."

Harry and Arya smiled gratefully at Professor McGonagall. Harry was feeling better after her encouraging words and both thanked the Professor who smiled kindly at them in return. It was a surreal experience meeting adults that for once didn't look down on them. Nor fuss and blamed the twins for everything that went wrong. All his life Harry had only one person to rely on and vice versa. It was a good feeling. And though Harry was still cautious around the two adults, he slowly felt as though he could rely on them like mentors of some sort. Arya mentally agreed with him.

"You know I have two sons and a nephew around your age. Perhaps next week I can take you both to meet them." The thought of having friends and not being called a freak? Of course Harry and Arya agreed.


	4. Chapter 4 Protection

AN: Hello all I've updated the previous chapters with some minor details. It shouldn't effect this chapter much so you'll be able to follow along easily. Read and Review please!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Protection**

It was with reluctance that the twins were placed back into that household. Minerva had serious misgivings of their living environment. Any thoughts of the Dursleys she had for them a decade previous, multiplied further after today. Those children should have not been placed with them. The Potters had shown signs of being abused; mentally and physically. The Hogwarts Professor had remember how James had first look when he was eleven. Thin, small for his age, but was healthy. It was not the case with the twins, they showed signs of malnourishment.

The Dursleys weren't feeding them regularly and looked like they were giving all food to their overweight son. The elder elf was astonished to see family treat one of their own in such fashion. Minerva would never in all her life be jealous of her brothers, nor treat her nieces and nephews in such a way. Minerva knew leaving the twins with the Dursleys, on the doorstep no less, was a horrible idea. Why she let Albus Dumbledore convince her of their placement was beyond her. And now, because of her lapse in judgment the Potters had to endure nearly ten years of abuse at the hands of their relatives.

Using her peripheral, Minerva noticed the bitter scowl on her colleague's face. Judging by his gait and expression upon his face, it was taking everything in Brom to not turn back to the Dursley household and possibly curse them to oblivion. It came as no surprise to Minerva. Though it didn't look like it Brom was a family man. He had a wife from a humble elven family name Selena Ryder and two sons of his own; Murtagh and Eragon Ryder. Anyone who knew Brom would know that he was fiercely loyal and protective of his family. He would never do any harm to his sons, so today's revelation of the Potters' living conditions had obviously set the man off.

"You grip your sword any tighter and you will crack your knuckles." Minerva stated dryly

"It is taking all of my patience and strength to not turn around and throttle that lard of a man." Ryder said in a bitter tone. "That is the family Dumbledore thought the Potters would be better off in rather than some elven family?"

"Hmm. I knew they were deplorable from the day I saw them and I still allowed the children of James and Lily to be placed on their doorstep." the woman said with regret.

"It is of no fault of yours. By law the orphans had to be placed with the next living relative. With James' family all dead and Lily's parents also deceased the Dursleys were the only choice left. Though I do not take comfort in that. Surely there had to have been checkups on them? If not by the Ministry than surely by Dumbledore?"

"I don't pretend to know how the man thinks." Minerva drawled "But I can assure you, had he known what sort of abuse the Potters were facing daily he would have made arrangements so that the Potters did not have to endure the Dursleys any longer." At least she hoped so.

"Well then I hope we can make the wizened elf see reason, heaven knows he's as stubborn as a troll." Minerva allowed a small grin on her face before it disappearing.

By now the two Professors were strolling up the lane past a large lived in hut and up the steps to a grand castle. Since it was in the middle of the summer holiday, no students were about, and most Professors had returned to their own homes. There was a calm about the place that was rare during term, it seemed that even Peeves the Poltergeist was not wreaking havoc about the halls. _Though who knows how long that'll last._ Minerva thought ruefully. Finally the two came across a gargoyle placed in front of a blank stone wall. After Brom muttering the password (Pumpkin Pasties) the professors trudged up the spiral staircase.

McGonagall could hear multiple voices but paid it no mind. It usually meant that the new Minister was asking Dumbledore for advice once more. Honestly how that man got voted into office was beyond her. Minerva sent three consecutive knocks onto the wooden door before it was opened for them.

As usual the circular office was filled with a plethora of trinkets on the large desk and bookshelves. The rows of portraits of previous Headmasters lined the walls and two plushy armchairs were situated on either side of the desk. In the throne-like chair sat the renown elf Albus Dumbledore. He was a tall thin man, with long white hair and beard, twinkling blue eyes, and a crooked nose. _St. Michael, is he wearing purple robes with stars?_ Minerva thought exasperatedly. "Ah Professors McGonagall and Ryder!" he spoke jovially. "I take it your time with the Potters has been a memorable experience for them?"

Brom snorted. "Yes I think it will be quite memorable." he said in a lazy drawl.

"Excellent." though Minerva noticed that Albus looked rather worried at Brom's tone. "Well I am sure it was an adventure for the two. But we'll discuss more of them at a later time. For now I would like you two to meet Mr. Oromis Thándurin." Albus gestured to the other occupant in the office. The man looked to be as tall as Dumbledore, he had shoulder length, straight silver hair, gray eyes and fair skin. He sat in a rigid posture that was all too familiar to the Transfiguration Professor, and she noted that he was rather fit for a man his age.

The two Professors said their greetings to the elf before sitting down on the armchairs Albus conjured. "I finally had the time to sit in on one of Professor's Binns lessons and well let's just say an old man does need his rest." Brom chuckled, Thándurin gave a polite smile, while Minerva tsked in disproval. As if that is an appropriate excuse to fall asleep in class. "Nevertheless I had found it imperative to find a permanent replacement to the ghost. And so starting this term Mr. Thándurin will be our new History of Magic professor."

"Well I say it was well pass the time for a new History Professor." Professor McGonagall said in a firm tone before turning her attention to the new professor. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am sure you will get along amicably with the rest of staff. I warn you, some of the students can be rather...enthusiastic." she spoke thinking of the Weasley twins. If they weren't such good beaters in quidditch, then they would surely have detention with Minerva every weekend.

"I thank you for the warning. Though I am confident I can hold my own against the more rambunctious students." Professor Thándurin spoke calmly in an accent not familiar to any person in the room. He turned his attention back onto the Headmaster. "If you excuse me, I would like to set up my room." Dumbledore waived his hand and Thándurin inclined his head to the Headmaster and Professors before say a politely departing.

When the door closed softly behind the new professor, Dumbledore turned his attention to both McGonagall and Ryder; hands a steeple. "So I take it there were some minor difficulties in attaining the Potters?" he asked 'innocently'.

"Minor? If you call having a raving, lunatic, Muggle yelling spittle everywhere at us minor, then yes." Minerva said sarcastically. The events of this morning rushing up to the forefront of her mind. "Albus up until today the Potters had no clue that they were angels!" she was satisfied to see that Albus had a mild look of surprise.

"Aye, the Dursleys also had them believe that their parents were alcoholics that died in a car crash." Brom added.

"You should have seen them. It was a hot day in that Muggle town and the Dursleys had them doing yard work in the hot sun! All of their clothes are hand me down rags from their over weighted cousin!" Albus looked slightly troubled though said nothing. "I've told you all those years ago that leaving the Potters with their so called family was a horrible idea, and I've been proven right!" Minerva snapped

"While their attitude and ignorance is slightly troubling, you cannot disagree that it was the best for the Potters to remain hidden from the angelic world. For protection."

"And who was going to protect the twins from their guardians?" Brom said gravely "The twins think so little of themselves, they showed signs of malnourishment, and I've heard that walrus repeatedly calling them freaks! He even wanted to 'stomp the magic' out of them so that they could have 'normal' lives..." Brom trailed off his rant as he searched the Headmaster's face more closely. The blue eyes often twinkling merrily were now a dull color. Though the rest of the man's face showed no emotion, it was his eyes that betrayed him. Knowing guilt. "You knew." Ryder drew back in shock. Minerva gasped in disbelief as she glanced from one man to the other.

"Albus surely that is preposterous." the Transfiguration professor spoke nearly pleading. Dumbledore's silence however spoke otherwise. The woman sat back in disbelief. "Dear Merlin..."

Albus wearily held up his hands to forestall the justified rant that was sure to come from Minerva. "I did not know of the exact details of the Potters living conditions, but I knew there was a chance that the Dursleys would not treat them as well as they would of their own son. However I was hoping that Petunia would see past her jealousy and care for the twins as their own." The elder angel gave a wan smile. "I was mistaken it seems."

Minerva had made a strange spluttering noise that was not often heard from the stern professor. "Well since you now know of their living conditions, remove the Potters from the Dursleys! Surely there must be other family members for them to live with!"

"Unfortunately there are no other living relatives of the Potters. Even if there were, it would be unwise to move the Potters. Though they are not treated with much care, they are safe from the lingering dangers this world still has to offer."

Brom gave a sardonic chuckle "I fail to see how a family of intolerable Muggles can hold their own to darkángels."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts paid Brom's tone no mind and smiled as though he was told an amusing anecdote. "What do you know of blood wards Professor Ryder?" Understanding of Dumbledore's words bore their faces.

"Lily." Minerva breathed in awe.

"Exactly, whether knowingly or not Mrs. Potter's sacrifice for her children invoked the beginnings of a powerful ward. Wards that would only come to full fruition should they be placed with another blood relative of Mrs. Potter's. Mrs. Dursley had to take the children willingly into her home. Which was why-"

"You had to leave them on the doorstep." Brom looked appalled at Minerva's statement, but the Scottish woman pressed on. "You manipulated them into taking two more children into their household. All so that they could be protected by followers of You-Know-Who! I can understand the first few years Albus. But what of the rest after the Death Eaters had been captured or gone into hiding? If you've known those...those _people _would harm defenseless children why not move them to a nice angel family? Surely there were houses that had always been allies to the House of Potter, the Longbottoms for example!" By now Brom had sat back against his chair in disbelief. Albus had left children on the doorstep, in an unknown neighborhood, in the cold November night, alone. Was the man really senile? He was too shock to speak and could only watch Minerva and Dumbledore trade words to and fro.

"Even if that were the case the Longbottoms are no longer an option. Augusta is a formidable woman, but even she cannot raise three younglings on her own." Albus sat back against his throne like chair, contemplative. "Not all of the Death Eaters were captured. You remember Voldemort's general, Galbatorix?"

Minerva sucked in a breath and Brom had to suppress the urge to shudder. He remembered all too well of that demented darkángel. He was almost on par with Voldemort in terms of magical strength and bloodthirsty lust. Brom remembered when he was still an Auror having to face him a few times. He barely made it out with his life each encounter.

"I don't think I need to remind you that he was never captured. Our world has enjoyed an era of peace, one of which I'm afraid will be shattered soon. The shadows grow restless..." Minerva and Brom both had trouble swallowing the Headmaster's words. "Now please excuse an old man's abrupt departure, but I have another meeting with the Minister in half hour. Good day." The dismissal was said in a gentle voice, though the professors could detect the underlining order underneath and left without a word.

The silence between the two professors was almost implacable as they walked through the corridors. "I cannot believe that the well known and loved elf would do such a thing to two innocent younglings." Minerva muttered, anger thick in her voice. "It was a miracle that that large oaf didn't follow through with his threat and tried to suppress their magic."

"I concur, though unfortunately I can see the reasons behind Albus' motives." Minerva gave her colleague a heated glare. "Though I don't find them agreeable." he quickly placated.

"If he thinks I am just going to stand aside and watch the twins continue to suffer in that household then he's as mad as Hagrid and his pets!"

"I think that's exactly what he expects of us." the Defense Professor frowned "Though I find this whole situation disturbing, until we can find a better alternative the safest place for the Potters is unfortunately with the Dursleys."

"And what made you draw to such conclusion as that?" the Scottish woman snapped

"If what Albus has said is true, then Galbatorix is on the rise. And it won't be long until Voldemort makes a sudden return."

"You-Know-Who?"

"Aye, I don't think he is dead, never did. And I believe Albus has the same mindset." Brom finished gruffly before walking off to the entrance of Hogwarts.

Minerva stood in the middle of the hallway, her posture tense, and in silence. "And to think, this morning my biggest problem was Peeves." she muttered before she continued on toward her quarters, the need for a strong drink high.

As of this moment the twins were currently in their room. Since their return from Hogsmeade three days previous the Dursleys had taken to ignoring the Potters altogether. There were no longer a list of chores and they were even given meals regularly; though the portions were still smaller than the rest of the family.

Dudley had even stopped his favorite game of Harry hunting s he was too afraid that Harry would sprout wings and curse him with magic. Uncle Vernon, whenever he spot either twin would turn an ugly shade of purple before stomping off in the opposite direction muttering words Harry was sure Aunt Petunia wouldn't approve. Aunt Petunia would only look at the twins with disgust, nothing unusual, and continue on about her business as though they weren't there. Which was all too well for Harry and Arya.

Harry was still angry that his Aunt hated his Mom out of sheer jealousy. Arya wasn't much better and Harry had heard her think rather explicitly that Aunt Petunia should be lucky that she didn't know any magic yet. Not that that would have mattered anyway as there were rules pertaining to cursing Muggles; absolutely illegal.

On the plus side the twins had learned much of their new world. The subjects at Hogwarts were interesting enough. After skimming through his assigned books Harry was really interested in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, while Arya was more interested in Charms and Transfiguration. Though Harry was mildly curious about History of Magic. He was a little weary because the class was taught by a boring ghost. Professor McGonagall didn't approve of Professor Ryder's choice of words.

Professor Ryder had also explained that because Harry and Arya were twins they had a twin bond that allowed them to speak to one another telepathically. Of course the Potter twins were already aware of this and had been since they were four years old.

Arya was really fascinated with the other sentient beings that lived in secret with the angels, though was sad when she realized the large amount of prejudice against the others. Goblins took the brunt force but there were other sentient beings that did not get equal treatment. Centaurs, merpeople, wereshifters, urgals, house-elves, and dwarves. There were two other magical races that had long been distinct; a dragon like race called skulblakas and witches and wizards. The aforementioned had died off so long ago that no other information about them was known and sorcerers had disappeared after the fall of Avalon.

Harry meanwhile was reading the first chapter in one of his textbooks Hogwarts: A History. It was about the four founders of the prestigious school and their biographies. Each of the founders had their own personality that seemed to balance out together as a whole; though Salazar Slytherin was a little creepy to Harry. Another interesting thing he learned was that Slytherin could also talk to snakes too and that the language was called Parseltongue. Harry briefly wondered if his Dad could talk to snakes too.

_Did you know that angels that practice dark magic are called darkángels?_ Arya asked

_Really? _

_Yep, it says here that angels naturally affiliate themselves with the Light and that those that deflect to the Dark, aren't really angels anymore. I wonder what more Professor Ryder will add onto them._

_ Why you thinking of becoming a darkángel? _Harry teased.

_ Prat. _Arya snipped back.

_ And that's why you love me. he replied with a cheeky grin. When can we get our wings again? the young Potter looked forlornly up at the clear sky. _He heard an impatient sigh and the eye roll that came with it.

_ Why do I even bother telling you, when you'll just ask the same thing an hour later? _she muttered._ As I've said countless times before we will get our wings when it's our birthday. And if you ask again I'll sick Dudley on you. _

_ Ha ha you're hilarious. _Harry replied sardonically_ Come on, don't tell me you're at least a little bit excited about learning to fly. We've had dreams even!_

_ I know, I know. _Arya said in a benign tone a grin on her face._ Harry...why didn't we tell Professors McGonagall and Ryder about our dreams?_

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat._ They never brought it up about the other kids. I don't think it's normal even by angel's standards and I don't want to be labeled as a freak. _

_ We're not freaks! _The ravenette had ire burning in her jade colored eyes._ We're angels, not freaks. _

Harry drew his sister into a reassuring hug. Though Arya had said those words it was clear she thought otherwise. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach._ I'm sorry. _he whispered._ You're right, we're not freaks. But until we find out what this all means, let's not tell anyone._

_ And if we can't find anything that can help us, then will we go for help?_

Harry was a little reluctant. He knew that Professor Ryder nor Professor McGonagall were in anyway shape or form like the Dursleys. They were the first adults that had actually defended him and Rya. But Harry was still unsure on whether to trust them with matters such as these strange dreams. Though they have relatives, Harry only counted his sister as his actual family member. She was the only that he could trust without the fear of betrayal, the only one he would protect with everything he had; even if the situation was less than desired.

He looked down to Arya's worried eyes. He would do anything to protect his sister, what kind of a big brother would he be if he didn't? So swallowing his discomfort and pride, Harry returned a tentative smile._ Yes, if we can't find anything at Hogwarts, then we'll go to either Professor McGonagall or Professor Ryder._

_ Promise._

_ I promise. _Harry would do anything to protect his sister.


	5. Chapter 5 Family Revelation

AN: Thank you everyone for reading, subscribing, or review this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review please!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Family Revelation **

The day started off normally enough in the Dursley household. However that wasn't necessarily a good thing. The novelty of the Potters becoming angels had worn off from the twins' guardians and now they were back to doing chores around the house. Today was kitchen duty. After a hearty breakfast for the Dursleys, and a meager one for the twins, Aunt Petunia had fixed them right to work cleaning the kitchen to her standards. It was a smart plan on Arya's part that the twins kept some of the hand-me-downs just for cleaning.

So currently the Potters were scrubbing away the outside and inside of the stove while Dudley played his noisy videogames in his room. Aunt Petunia was in the living room watching some soap drama presented on television.

Now one would think that the Dursleys would have learned their lesson in treating the Potters fairly in case a person from the unmentioned world should show up on their doorstep. Then again who said the Dursleys were a bright bunch? Harry and Arya had to hold back their giggles when they heard their Aunt gasp in shock. Apparently the doctor on the show had a long last brother that was a professional thief. "Why would does she like watching stuff like that?" Arya whispered

"Because Aunt Petunia has no friends." Harry gave a cheeky smile. Arya giggled into her hands then continued scrubbing away. It was some time later when the twins had finished the counters and stove and were now moving to clean the table. "Look at this Dudley's plate is licked clean." Harry commented offhandedly

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes. "After seeing the way he eats, I'm not surprised." she drawled "You know if he keeps eating the way he does now, someday he'll be bigger than Uncle Vernon."

"That should be a record." Harry muttered. He carried the plates and utensils to the sink and started filling it with soap and water. Harry tossed a wet sponge to Arya so that she could start wiping the table clean. "Do you think the Dursleys will drive us to King's Cross?" the boy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think they will, if it means they won't have to see us for nearly ten months. And if not we could always ask the Professor Ryder."

"Yeah...when do you think we'll see him again?" Though Harry knew better than to, he couldn't help but feel hopeful that he would spend more time away from his guardians and with an adult that actually cared for him and his sister's well being.

"I don't know...soon maybe?" Harry noticed that Arya too held a hopeful tone in her voice. Just as Harry was going to respond, the doorbell at the front door rang throughout the house.

"Just a moment." Aunt Petunia spoke in what the twins guessed was a polite tone. It was obvious the woman did not like to be disturbed, unless it is from Dudley, when she was watching her programs. "What do you want?" Harry and Arya looked at one another in confusion. There Aunt would never dare be rude to guests in her home.

"I'm sorry for interrupting what I can guess must be a busy schedule, but I was wondering if the twins were available?" the gruff voice of Professor Ryder was easily recognizable.

"They're out." Aunt Petunia said in a firm voice. "You came all this way for nothing, please get off of my doorstep." Harry and Arya looked affronted at Aunt Petunia's attitude. She was blatantly lying! Though in all honesty, Aunt Petunia lying wasn't that all surprising anymore; she had been doing so with the twins for nearly a decade. "You're not a very good liar, did you know that?" Ryder spoke conversationally. By now the Potters had put their chores on hold and were eagerly listening to the conversation down the hall.

"What are you-how dare you accuse me of lying!" the woman nearly shrieked. "I have already told you that the Potters aren't here."

"I see." Professor Ryder didn't sound convinced, and Harry was wondering what was going to happen next. "Well since they're obviously not here, might you tell me where they might be?"

"..."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley I couldn't hear you, kneazle got your tongue?" the Potters laughed to one another, it was always refreshing to see, or in this case hear, someone go toe-to-toe with the Dursleys.

"Wait in the living room, I'll send for the them. And don't touch anything." Aunt Petunia snapped. They heard Professor Ryder mutter something but couldn't catch it.

Their Aunt's footsteps progressively got louder. Harry's and Arya's eyes widen and quickly went back to doing their respective chores. The door swung open and the squinted eyes of Aunt Petunia surveyed the kitchen and dining room. "Your...Professor is waiting for the both of you in the living room. Go to your room and get out of those clothes, don't keep him waiting." The twins took heed of their Aunt's warning and rushed out of the kitchen and left her standing alone in the kitchen.

Dudley had poked his head out of his room to see what all the commotion was about. His eyes widen at the sight of his cousins and gave a small squeak before running back into his room. "Coward." Arya muttered. Harry was all too happy to change out of his clothes. He never realized how different he felt about himself when he wore clothes that were new and actually fit him. After changing out of their rags and into clothes that were more appropriate the two ran down the stairs in haste and into the living room. Professor Ryder stood in the center of the room looking around with mild disgust. Harry and Arya traded grins. "I don't think he likes Aunt Petunia's too clean living room." Arya whispered

"That or Dudley's baby pictures." Harry muttered. Dudley had been a chubby baby and often reminded Harry of a pink beach ball; Arya agreed wholeheartedly.

Professor Ryder looked over to the twins and smiled softly. "All set then?" he asked. Harry and Arya gave quick nods. Anything to get out of this house. Arya thought. Harry thought along similar lines, he couldn't wait for Hogwarts and be as far as possible from the Dursleys. "Right grab hold of my hands, we're apparating." Ryder chuckled to the twin set of moans. "Oh stop your bellyaching, you'll get used to it."

"I really doubt that." Harry muttered and reluctantly grabbed hold of his Professor's hand. A series of pops and the three angels were gone. Meanwhile in the kitchen was a furious Petunia Dursleys as the sound startled her and made her drop a cup of tea. It was the fine china.

Minerva McGonagall had made it her personal goal to visit the Ministry Building as little as possible. Mainly it was cause there was a higher chance in running into a certain toad-like woman. Minerva cringed mentally, that voice was enough to even drive Albus insane.

Speaking of whom, the man was nosy to no end. Since when was it the angel's business onto where Minerva spent her free time? Ever since the impromptu meeting the three professors had in his office, Albus had been monitoring the Transfiguration Professor's moves more closely. Brom had concluded that the Headmaster was worried that Minerva would find some way to release the Potters from their personal hell. The Scottish woman scoffed, he had reason to worry. Minerva had already let the man influence her judgment ten years prior, she was not about to let that happen again. Lily and James would never forgive Minerva if she knew what was happening in the Dursley household and had just sat back and watched.

Currently the woman walked down the main atrium of the building and passed the fountain where it held all the sentient beings of the magical world, looking up in awe at a pair of angels. Minerva sighed annoyingly as she had to wait in line for one of the elevators. Lunch hour must have just ended. The Transfiguration Professor thought tiredly. The Ministry Building was made up of ten levels, the first eight ground level and above and the last two below ground. Level One was the top floor was for the current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his supporting staff; including that Umbridge woman. Level Two was for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and where Minerva McGonagall's destination was.

Minerva had finally entered an elevator, along with four other angels. None paid McGonagall any mind to which she was thankful for. The less people that took notice of her, the better. She was the last occupant in the elevator. The woman went in the opposite way of the Auror department, passed the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and then to Angelic Family Records Office.

Minerva took a steadying breath and rapt on the door four consecutive times. The dark wood swung open and a woman around the same age as Minerva stood at the entrance patiently. The woman had graying blonde hair and hazel eyes, a heart shape face, and was a few inches shorter than Minerva. Her name was Audrey Bleckley and the two had known each other since their days in Hogwarts. Both were sorted into Gryffindor and were still close to this day even when Minerva had left the Ministry long ago. "Minerva, right on time." Audrey spoke happily. "Always punctual, you were."

"It is a pleasure seeing you again Audrey, we really should catch up more often." Minerva replied. The two walked back into Audrey's office. The office actually looked more like a small library. Audrey's desk was up in front and behind were rows of shelves full of books. Each book represented an angel family that had lived or is currently living in Great Britain. It was more or less an almanac of the angelic world population. The books magically updated themselves with each new person born or married into that particular family. It was good as any place to start. There had to be more relatives that were related to the twins besides the Dursleys.

Maybe there was a slim chance that any Potter left had simply moved to the States and was therefore unaware of the outs and ins back here in Britain. "When you called me over the mirror I had no clue as to why you would want to meet me in my office of all places. I didn't forget your dislike for being in the Ministry Building." Bleckley looked at Minerva curiously.

"Yes that hasn't change." Minerva spoke dryly. "However I am in need of your services Audrey. A colleague of mine and I had introduced a pair of twins three days prior...They showed signs of both mental and physical abuse." Audrey's face showed anger and horror before her emotions closed off and left a professional woman.

"And you would like to make a case?" Audrey further questioned. "Wouldn't this be more appropriate for child protective services?"

"Normally yes, but I do not know if they have any other relatives and there's the fact that the angelic world is rather interested in one of the twins. It is best for now all of this be kept behind closed doors." Lest a certain Headmaster becomes aware and makes the Potters leaving all the more difficult.

"Hmm. So you want to see if the children have anymore living relatives?" Minerva gave an affirmative yes. "And it is safe to assume that the children are halfblood?"

"Yes...Audrey you have to swear to keep this all under wraps until I say so, if at all." the ministry woman slowly nodded and secretly admitted that she was a little apprehensive. "The children in question are the Potters."

Audrey shook her head of cobwebs. Surely what Minerva said couldn't be true, her hearing wasn't as acute as it use to be. "St. Michaels... are you certain?" Audrey demanded.

"I would not be here if I wasn't. Harry and Arya Potter, have been living in an unsafe environment for too long. If there is anything I can do to get them out of that household I will." Minerva spoke passionately "I cannot do this alone, you are the only one I would trust to search through the Potter records."

"...I see. Well then I better get started." Audrey stood from her desk and went further into the office, Minerva walking beside her. "Every angelic family that has ever lived here is recorded and kept in books like these. Thankfully they're all in alphabetical order so it should make finding the Potters all the more easier."

"I suppose the books have Anti-Summon charms placed around here." Minerva thought logically.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe the pureblood fanatics during the War that tried to burn records of families not of ' pure blood'. Now let's see...Parkinson...Patil...Peverell...ah here we are Potter." Audrey had pulled out a rather thick and dusty book. The cover bound was made of brown dragonhide leather with the title The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. "Let's see," Bleckley sat down on an armchair that had appeared from nowhere along with McGonagall. "I'll have the book produce a family tree three generations back."

"I've never heard of such magic in a book." Minerva stated curiously.

"Yes it was a charm created in the 1950s, makes searching all the more easier. Here we go:

**Edward H. Potter **(1912-1978), Grandfather, Spouse: **Annalisa Potter née Smith** (1913-1978), Grandmother

**Charlus K. Potter** (1920-1980), Great-Uncle, Spouse: **Dorea Potter née Black** (1920-1977), Great-Aunt

**James E. Potter** (1960-1981), Father, Spouse: **Lily Potter née Evans** (1960-1981), Mother

**Damien C. Potter** (1950-1979), Second Cousin

**Sirius O. Black** (1959-Present), Godfather

**Alice Longbottom née Prewett **(1960-Present), Godmother

**Harry J. Potter** (1980-Present)

**Arya L. Potter** (1980-Present)

Minerva had to do a double take at the family tree. Sirius Black? She hadn't heard that name since the end of the Angel War. He was the traitor that was responsible for James and Lily's death; as well as twelve muggles and a kindhearted angel name Peter Pettigrew. The poor boy was so distraught he thought he could take on a very talented and dangerous darkángel by himself. "Good lord, Audrey are my eyes deceiving me?"

"If they are, then so are mine. Black was made their Godfather, officially!"

"And this whole time I thought it was just a title, I had no such idea that James and Black performed the ritual over the twins. Let alone repeat such ritual again with Alice!"

"But that doesn't make sense, Black betrayed the Potters by the rights of magic he should have been made a Squib or died the exact moment he betrayed them to You-Know-Who." Bleckley looked at the old book in confusion.

"Is there a chance that the ritual was never performed and this was just an honorary title made by James, and that the book made a mistake." Minerva nearly pleaded. The Transfiguration Professor did not want to think of the alternative if this book was proven to in fact be accurate.

"No, if it were just an honorary title, Black's name nor Alice Longbottom's would never had appeared into the Book of Potter. The book never lies Minerva." Audrey stated seriously. "This charm has been proven factual for fifty years, the Ministry has boasted the charm's accuracy. There is no reason for the charm to become faulty now."

"If that's the case, then you know what this means?" Minerva asked apprehensively and even with fright. "Black...I can't believe it, there's a chance that he's actually innocent. He might have never betrayed the Potters, there's an innocent angel in Azkaban!"

"Calm down woman!" Audrey said with abruptness. "Now I have to bring this up to the Head of the Auror Office and then schedule an appointment with Head of DMLE. If the Aurors manage to come up with enough evidence, Black may get a retrial."

The Transfiguration Professor groaned tiredly as she was following her friend down the hallway. "Why is it, that whenever something abnormal happens to me it is somehow always related to the Potters?" she asked resignedly.

The Ryders lived in a small town known as Carvahall. Harry and Arya were informed that many number of small towns held a secret society of angels living alongside Muggles. The three angels appeared down the lane from Professor Ryder's home. Though they had no reason to fear being seen from the Muggles as the house was located just outside the small town. It looked like a nice home. The house was a two-story home and it didn't resemble anything like the prim and clean house that the Dursleys represented to the neighborhood. The grass wasn't cut there was a large overhanging tree in the front yard and the house itself gave off this warm comfortable vibe that put the Potters at ease. "Welcome to Ryder Residence." Professor Ryder spoke happily.

"It looks nice." Arya smiled softly and Harry silently agreed. He already felt more at ease here than he ever did at Privet Drive. Though that could be with the Dursleys everything was for the sole purpose of display for when they had guest at the house. Professor Ryder struck Harry as more of a man that could care less about public opinion.

The front door burst opened and a boy around the twins age literally flew out at a high speed. However he looked as though he couldn't control it and the next thing Harry knew the boy crash landed into Arya and the two tumbled onto the ground. "Arya!" Harry ran up to the pile of tangle limbs. Professor Ryder groaned tiredly and went to assist Harry in helping the two up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Arya responded curtly, glaring furiously at the other boy. He was an inch or so taller than the twins, his face a little more angular than a normal child but still held a childlike quality. He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of brown wings!

"Eragon, what in the blazes were you doing?" Professor Ryder asked sternly.

The boy named Eragon laughed nervously and looked up to his Dad. "Sorry I just wanted to show you how fast I could fly now." Eragon turned to Arya. "Sorry for flying into you."

"...It's fine." she responded grudgingly.

_Be nice._ Harry gently chastised.

_I am being nice!_ Arya glared at her brother.

"I'm Eragon Ryder." he held out his hand toward Harry.

Harry smiled happily at the prospect of making a friend. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin sister Arya."

Eragon gasped in shock and his eyes became bug eyed. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Yeah he just said that genius." Arya snipped.

Eragon was unconcerned of Arya's attitude as he was gazing at the twins in awe. He turned to look at Arya. "I didn't know you had a sister." Harry and Professor Ryder mentally cringed at the look of repressed rage on Arya's face.

"Nice. Is it alright if I go inside your house?" Arya spoke to Professor Ryder.

"Yes you may." With one more scathing look toward Eragon, Arya marched off toward the house.

Professor Ryder sighed heavily and shook his head. Then he slapped his son upside his head. "Hey! What was that for?" Eragon shouted incredulously at his Father.

"That was something your Mom would have done if she just witnessed what I did." Professor Ryder then ushered the two boys inside the house.

"Was it something I said?" Eragon turned to Harry.

Harry smiled weakly at the other boy. "Yeah, I would just watch your back around my sister for awhile. She can be...unforgiving." Harry supplied to Eragon.

"Oh." Eragon looked mildly disappointed but then a smile grew back on his face. "Do you like quidditch?" Eragon asked excitingly

"Er, I don't know much about quidditch, sorry."

"You don't?" Eragon asked in astonishment. Then a smile spread across his face. "Well I'll just have to tell you all about it then! C'mon I'll show you my room and you can meet my older brother Murtagh and his best friend is also here, Nasuada Shacklebolt. They're both already in Hogwarts and will go into their third year." Eragon continued to ramble on excitingly and Harry couldn't help but smile, besides the initial reaction, Eragon hadn't once mention Harry's ill-placed fame.

_Arya are you okay? Eragon didn't mean it the way he did. _

_I'm fine Harry. I actually met this girl Nasuada and Murtagh so I'm in good company. Have fun with the idiot._ Arya said in a teasing tone.

_You're too kind._ Harry thought sarcastically. Harry was quickly informed the workings of the fabulous sport that was quidditch.

"Okay there were seven players on each team, three different balls. Each team has three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. The chasers chase a red ball called a quaffle, the beaters hit two balls at the opposing chasers and are called bludgers. The keeper has guard the three goal posts-"

"Three?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yep! And then there's the seeker, he has to catch this really fast gold ball called the snitch. When the seeker catches the snitch, the game is over."

"Really? There are no rounds?"

"Rounds?" Eragon asked confusingly. "Well the arena is shape like an oval." Harry thought it was best to leave it at that.

"How many teams are there in Britain?"

"There are twenty teams in both Britain and Ireland. My favorites are the Falmouth Falcons. My brother's is the Holyhead Harpies, though I think it's because it's an all girls team." Eragon scrunched up his nose at the thought. Harry laughed, the whole sport sounded even better than when he first heard about it. He had the sudden yearn to try and play the sport. Too bad his wings haven't grown in yet. "I have a friend who's also a fan of quidditch but he likes the Chudley Cannons, bleh." Eragon spoke in disgust.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're the worst team I've ever seen! They haven't won championship in a hundred years and their team motto is 'Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'. C'mon even they know they suck. But my friend Ron is a true fan and will not give up on them. If you meet him never talk bad about the Cannons around him."

Harry smirked at the other boy. "Thanks for the heads up." The rest of the afternoon continued on in same fashion. At some point Harry did meet Eragon's frequently mentioned brother Murtagh. Where was an excited and happy boy, Murtagh was more subdued and calm but was equally as welcoming to the twins as his younger brother. It was comical for Harry to see Eragon try in many attempts to reconcile with his stubborn sister only to be met with a brick wall.

Though it appeared that Arya and the dark skinned Nasuada got along famously and thrived giving the boys a hard time. _As if having one Arya was bad enough._ Harry thought ruefully. Murtagh was a third year in Ravenclaw and Nasuada was a third year in Slytherin, however neither were in their house's quidditch teams. Though not for lack of trying, according to Nasuada the captain Marcus Flint was a 'sexist, egotistical, unintelligent, being that closely resembles a mountain troll'. Harry was rather impress with her rant.

After Nasuada was picked up from her Father, a tall and intimidating looking man, dinner was served by Mrs. Ryder and the help of a strange creature known as a house-elf named Dotty. Mrs. Ryder was an attractive woman that had the same color brown hair as Eragon but had gray eyes like Murtagh. Dinner, for the first time, was a fun affair for Harry and his sister. The whole meal was filled with laughter, teasing, and the playful banter between Professor and Mrs. Ryder. Harry wondered if this was a normal family was suppose to be like, before he dug in to his second helpings.

Though all good things must come to an end, goes the old saying. Harry and Arya reluctantly had to return back to boring Little Whinging and the Dursleys. Professor Ryder gave the Potters an enchanted palm sized mirror. "If the Dursleys give you any trouble, don't hesitate to call me or Professor McGonagall." Harry felt a surge of gratitude at the Professor's care for him and his sister. All in all today was a good day for Harry and Arya Potter, and not even their red face Uncle Vernon could dampen their high spirits.

Harry fell into an easy slumber not long after arriving back to the Dursley household. Dreams of him and a great white creature flying filled his head.


	6. Chapter 6 The Gift of Wings

AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review please!

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Gift of Wings**

Laughter was heard from the park that was placed in the neighborhood. The weather was perfect to the residents of Little Whinging, clear blue skies dotted with puffy clouds and a comfortable temperature that made playing outside all the more enjoyable. Harry and Arya could be seen running around the trees in an amusing game of tag, Arya was currently 'it'. "You're slow today Arya!" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Keep it up Hare-Bear!" Arya taunted back. Arya smiled in self-satisfaction, Harry hated that nickname.

It was now late in July, and their birthday was fast approaching. In fact their birthday was actually the following day. Since the first trip to the Ryder household the twins have visited Professor Ryder and his family daily. Harry and Arya were already good friends with the Ryder brothers and Nasuada. Though Harry secretly found the dark skin girl to be a little intimidating. Eragon and Harry were often seen outside passing a quaffle back and forth or trying to catch a snitch, of course Eragon had an advantage since he had wings. Arya would sometimes go outside and join the two boys in a friendly game.

Harry had noticed the slight tension between Arya and Eragon. While Arya was kind and approachable to both Murtagh and Nasuada she came off as distant and cool toward Eragon. Harry couldn't figure out why, his sister had not even told him her reasoning. It was rare for one twin to keep a secret from the other and it often drove Harry crazy not knowing. On the other hand Harry was impressed with Eragon's persistence to befriend his twin sister, every rebuttal and aloof attitude had only encouraged the young boy. Harry hoped that one day his sister and his new best friend could actually hold a decent conversation.

At some point the Potters were introduced to a large family of red head known as the Weasleys. Harry and Arya had shared grins when they saw identical twins come through the floo, a type of transportation through chimneys, and knew that it was these infamous pranksters that always put Professor McGonagall on edge. Though talking with them always left Harry with a mild headache. He couldn't tell them apart and the two loved to finish each other's sentences. It was like watching a tennis match, swiveling your head back and forth between the twins.

The Weasleys had seven children, two had already finished Hogwarts and had successful careers. The oldest, Bill, was a curse breaker that worked for Gringotts in Egypt and the second, Charlie, worked with dragons in Romania. Eragon had expressed his great interest in dragons and too wanted to work at a Dragon Reservation. The third oldest was Percy, he was tall and thin and had horn rimmed glasses, Harry had taken him as a person that was a stickler for rules. He was going into his fifth year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. The twins Fred and George were at the same age as Murtagh and Nasuada and too were placed in Gryffindor. Next was Ron, like his brother Percy, he was tall for his age and was rather lanky. He was going to be a first year like Harry and his sister, and was interested in quidditch and chess. Harry wasn't much of a chess person until he found out that the pieces moved and attacked each other.

The youngest Weasley child and the only daughter was a small and quiet girl name Ginny. Harry didn't know much about her as all she would do was blush around him before leaving the room. Arya and Nasuada had found the whole situation rather cute, Harry could only blushed in embarrassment when he figured the young girl had a small crush on him. Ron was unaware of his sister's crush but knew she was acting weird as she was normally loud and talkative. Finally there Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley was a kind and plump woman that loved her children very much and Like Mrs. Ryder she had taken the Potters under her wings and would make sure they had hearty meals. "You're much too thin." she often said. Mr. Weasley was a tall, thin man. Like his bonded he too was kind and loved his children and had a weird obsession with all things Muggle. Though he couldn't pronounce some of the words correctly.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, before this summer it had only been him and his sister. They were all that each other had. No one had never believed what they had to say, never stood up for them to the Dursleys, and they certainly never had friends before; Dudley made sure of that. Now come the end of July, the twins had two Professors who they were quickly looking at like mentors, and a handful of friends that did not care for Harry's fame or Arya's association to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"You know Arya if I just walk in place I bet you can catch me then." Harry said cheekily

"Don't get cocky just cause you can run faster than me." Arya spoke out.

"Ooh, is someone jealous?" Harry continued to tease

"Watch it Potter, I know where you sleep."

"It's the same place where you sleep." Harry took off as Arya gave a war cry and tried to tackle her brother. This continued for a good hour or so. Harry and Arya paid no mind to the annoyed parents as they stared at the two neighborhood 'troublemakers'. Soon the twins were relaxing in the shade of one of the trees scattered throughout the park. Both were a little hungry but were not allowed back into the house until sunset. This didn't bother Harry in the slightest, the less he sees them the better.

The two were making out shapes in the clouds being carried in the light wind. "That one right there looks like a rabbit." Arya pointed out

"No it looks more like a rat to me." Harry disagreed

"Whatever they're both rodents." Arya shrugged indifferently

"No they're not!"

"Well both rabbits have sharp teeth and squinty eyes. To me that's a rodent." she spoke with finality.

"Whatever...hey that one looks like a moon." Harry pointed out

"Good job you picked out the most common shape a cloud could make."

"Thanks for the compliment sis." Harry rolled his eyes. He suppose Arya was getting back at him from all the cheek he gave her earlier. A sharp pain agitated Harry from between his shoulder blades. He hissed in pain and grit his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Arya asked worriedly

"Nothing." Harry responded quickly. He didn't want to alarm his sister. All day he's been having minor aches and pains between his shoulders. Harry didn't know what to make of it. Perhaps his wings were starting to grow in? But Professor Ryder never said anything about pain! What if he was growing them in right now.

"Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rya. I just spaced out for a second." Harry grinned weakly.

"Harry tell me the truth, what's wrong?" Arya asked once more.

It was the tone in Arya's voice that Harry knew it wouldn't be wise to try and downplay this once more. "I've been having minor pain between my back all day." Harry spoke reluctantly

_You too?_ Arya asked

_What do you mean 'you too'? Your shoulders are aching as well?_

_ Well not constantly, but all day I've been getting these random spikes of pain. I think it's a sign that our wings will grow in._

_ You don't think they'll grow in now do you? _

Arya rolled her eyes. "No Harry, they only grow in the moment it becomes our birthday and last I check today was not that day. Don't you remember what Professor Ryder told us?"

"Yes I remember, but he never told us that we would be experiencing pain the day before."

"You don't think there'll be pain when they grow, do you?" his twin sister questioned

"Eragon said it just tingles, similar to when you're foot is asleep. And he felt a rush of magic surge through him."

"And I'm sure he's really reliable." Arya muttered.

"You know you could give Eragon a chance. He's not an idiot Rya."

The mask closed off Arya's emotions. Harry hated it when she did that, it made his sister appear cold and heartless. That wasn't her character at all. Arya had learned to close off her emotions much as the same way as Harry did. But where Harry gave off this persona of nothing gone wrong, Arya tended to cover the emotions she did not want known and acted like some ice princess. "I have no idea what you're talking about Harry." she spoke in a monotone.

"Arya don't put up that stupid mask, it's me. You've been acting weird around him, I get it he flew into you, but you can at least act nice around him."

"I am Harry." Arya said through gritted teeth

"Uh huh. Point is you treat Ron better than Eragon and we've only known Ron for a week!" Harry exclaimed. Arya said nothing, she stared at the clouds over their heads. Harry groaned, stupid stubborn, prideful, sister! "I don't care if you don't like Eragon, just don't treat him bad otherwise you're not better than Dudley."

"I am nothing like our pig cousin!" Arya snapped, her emerald eyes flashed in anger. Harry could feel an undercurrent of magic emanating from his twin.

"Then prove it." Harry challenged. Arya stared at him in disbelief. She huffed angrily and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. Harry took her response as a reluctant agreement. "Thanks Rya."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." she mumbled.

Dinner, as usual, was a tense and awkward affair for the Potters and Dursleys. Tonight was one of those rare nights where the twins had gotten to eat a meal; it was smaller compare to the others but it was a meal nonetheless. Harry bore on the angry glare from his Uncle Vernon as he ate angrily away at his pork chops. Dudley still had his stupid Smeltings cane at hand. He was set to attend to Smeltings Academy come this fall, and they too had a specific uniform they needed to wear.

To Harry's annoyance Dudley had taken to swinging the cane around and hitting anything in his path, including Harry. While Harry found it annoying and the Dursleys overlooked the abuse, he was able to tolerate it. That was until one day Dudley made the mistake to take a swing at Arya as she was exiting the bathroom. Angered, Arya had tackled Dudley, and what a surprise that was, and proceeded to pummel on him; Harry too joined the fray. Both had received severe punishment and locked in the cupboard for three days straight but it had been worth it in Harry's opinion. Though he did feel somewhat guilty about attacking his cousin, it really wasn't in his nature to fight but that was thrown out the window as far as his sister was concerned.

Bringing himself out of his memories Harry returned to his meager meal. The vegetables were a little raw, and the pork chops burnt but otherwise it was still edible. The young Potter discreetly looked up at his Aunt Petunia as she made small talk with her husband. She would continually glare in Arya's direction while still gossiping about the happenings of Mrs. Next Door. Harry had taken to look at his Aunt in a new light. She had never been the most physical of the family, preferring her words more than anything. But Harry had never realized that all this hate and fear of him and his sister had stemmed from jealousy of his Mother. His Mom was literally an angel and, from what stories he was told from Professor McGonagall, really beautiful. Aunt Petunia was neither and now it appeared she was jealous of Arya. His sister was taking after their Mom, minus the auburn hair, and it looked as though Aunt Petunia hated that one day Arya would become a such a beautiful woman. He never noticed how petty his Aunt was until now.

Thankfully dinner came to an end and the twins were ordered to clean the kitchen spotless while the family migrated to the living room. Harry and Arya didn't mind cleaning the kitchen, it gave them space from the Dursleys. _Do you feel it?_ Harry asked Arya

Yeah I can actually feel my magic flowing through me.

_How poetic._ Harry teased. _Hey!_ Arya grinned innocently at her soapy face brother. _I know we've been told that we are angels and that we have magic, but this feeling just makes it more real for me._

_ I feel the same way. I can't wait to learn how to fly...and then play quidditch._

_ Arya, my dearest sister, I believe you are and I are on the same path._

_ You've been around the twins a little too much. _Arya informed her brother.

_What can I say, those two start to grow on you. I can see why Ron and Eragon like hanging out with them so much._

_ Just don't pull any pranks while we're at school. I would hate to see you suffer under the wrath of Professor McGonagall._

_ Arya I'll make a promise to never get caught while pulling pranks with the Weasley twins. _Harry grinned crookedly at his younger sibling.

_Stupid boy. _Arya sighed. The twins continued to clean the kitchen in 'silence'.

It was only ten minutes till midnight. Throughout the neighborhood a quiet calm blanketed the residence. It was a still night, stars twinkling merrily in the moonless sky. In the Dursley residence all were sleeping except for a set of twins located in the smallest bedroom. Harry and Arya sat on the old bed across from each other in a lotus position. They said nothing as they stared intently at the digital clock on the nightstand. Each passing minute felt like an hour to Harry.

He was now feeling like a volcano. With each passing minute, Harry could feel is magic surge closer to the surface waiting to break free. The experience made him twitchy. 11:52, that clock wasn't going fast enough. "Your eyes, they're glowing!" Arya exclaimed

Harry turned abruptly back to his sister and gasped in shock. "So are yours!" he said back. Arya's emerald eyes stood out from the gray background and were bright and intense. Harry himself began to grow hot as he felt another surge of magic. His back started to become tingly and he felt an increase amount of pressure on his shoulders. 11:57, they were almost there. Harry took notice that his skin was aglow like his eyes, Arya was also the same. Their glowing skin was pulsing in tuned with their breathing; emerald eyes increased in intensity.

It was almost time, their magic was boiling underneath their skin ready to explode. Harry was sweating profusely that it was starting to dampen his shirt as though he was out tending Aunt Petunia's gardens once more. 11:59, it felt as though his body was vibrating now. The sensation was overwhelming from sweating, to the itching feeling between his shoulder blades, and finally his body was vibrating with trapped energy. "I...feel...strange." Arya panted out, her bangs was matted against her forehead.

"Me...too." Harry spoke. He glanced at the clock once more and saw it change to 12:00 am. He gasped in astonishment. Harry's magic surged all to his back and erupted. He could feel his shirt ripping in places, his eyes felt as if they were going to pop. His skin was crawling as his face shape was slowing changing, eyes becoming slanted, face more angular. Harry could feel his round ears form into sharp tips. He saw his sister curled on her side, her body aglow and notices two distinct blobs of what Harry could only describe as a glowing magic slowly forming into wings. The back of her shirt was in tatters.

The sensation was too much for either twin and as a result both passed out. Harry flopped onto the floor. Their metamorphosis was almost complete, the blobs began to take shape. The glowing yellow color slowing receding to an inky black, feathers sprouting in every direction. Their magic had finally died down and each Potter now had a pair of black feathered wings covering their bodies. They were now angels.

Meanwhile at the prestigious magical school known as Hogwarts, two professors stood at the tallest tower; the astronomy tower. Both professors looked to the dark sky, waiting. Albus Dumbledore stood stock still, the ever present twinkle in his eyes absent. Next to him stood the History Professor, Professor Thándurin. He too was in a somber mood and was anxious for their arrival, though he did a splendid job of hiding his emotions. He silently prayed to the Gods for their safe arrival.

However he was still unsure if transporting them off his hidden homeland to a school full of children was a superlative idea. But who was he to question the advice of the renown angel of his country Linnёa the Wise? Still he wish that the woman could have elaborated more before she returned to her tree for everlasting slumber. He remembered when the woman awoke after the first one was stolen and had only spoke five words 'Take the others to Hogwarts'. The ruling couple knew it would be unwise not to heed her words. Though the others were reluctant in sending away the rest of their unborn off the island. Oromis could sympathize with their plight. The other race only bore children once a century and this century a clutch of five was laid.

Though there was little to celebrate as it was only a few weeks later that an evil with great strength invaded his home, killed many of his fellow brethren and managed to steal one of the eggs. Now the rest should arrive at any moment. Only Oromis and Professor Dumbledore were aware of his true purpose here, and it will stay that way until the eggs hatched. With Dumbledore's help the two manage to create superb wards on the third floor corridor, and Dumbledore was sworn with the Unbreakable Vow that he would breathe not a word to another without his say so. "Ah, right on time." Professor Dumbledore spoke calmly.

Professor Thándurin squinted up at the sky. At first he couldn't see anything and thought the wizened angel was seeing things, then he made out a dark blob that was slowing growing in mass and size. He recognized it as an airship native to his homeland. It was built in dark redwood, sleek in design with a silhouette of a European dragon in a field of violet. It glided silently next to the castle before stopping at the tallest tower. A walkway descended from the deck and six armed angels walked onto the tower, then finally the captain and longtime friend of Professor Thándurin walked off the airship. Captain Fiolr Valtharos, had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. The two angels greeted each other in a warrior's handshake before the Captain turned his attention to the Headmaster. "You must be the famous angel Albus Dumbledore." he bowed respectfully. "The King and Queen would like to express their gratitude in guarding our most sacred artifacts."

"It is no problem Captain. I am sure you and your men would enjoy a few days of rest. The house-elves can restock your supplies." Dumbledore responded in kind.

"I thank you Professor Dumbledore, however my men and I must return immediately. The less your people are aware of our existence the better." Captain Valtharos turned his attention back to Professor Thándurin. "Are all security measures been installed?"

"Yes, they have been secured by myself and Dumbledore. The eggs will be well protected until they are born. I will send word the moment they are born."

"That is good, I hope the advice of Linnёa the Wise is sound."

"Me as well brother." Thándurin agreed. "Where are the eggs?"

"Under deck." Captain Valtharos waived his wand and a large ornate crate hovered down the walkway and gently glided until it stopped next to the aforementioned angel.

"How many eggs are in the crate?" Dumbledore asked, he was rather intrigued that the long thought extinct race of dragons had actually hidden themselves on an undiscovered island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Four, they are the only ones left of the clutch. I am still uncomfortable leaving them with children amok, but I trust the decision in the King and Queen. Guard them with your life Headmaster." the Captain spoke severely.

"I will do my best, you have my word." Dumbledore replied

The Captain gave the two professors his gratitude and handed the large wooden crate over to Professor Thándurin. My men and I will leave before sunrise, if your house-elves could restock our supplies in that given amount of time give them my thanks. May the Gods watch over you all."

"And you as well, my friend." Professor Thándurin replied solemnly. He prayed quietly that the Gods would shine light in their favor so that the eggs could one day return home.


	7. Chapter 7 A Very Happy Birthday

AN: I just want to say thanks for favoring and following this story. And I see that a lot of people are reading it so that makes me feel good. I have a good idea where this story is heading but I am always open to ideas and suggestions so feel free to either PM me or leave a review I don't mind at all. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7 A Very Happy Birthday**

Madam Amelia Bones was a cutthroat no nonsense woman. It was because of this attitude and fair judgment against everyone she's come across in the office that she was well respected amongst the Ministry employees and quickly rose ranks in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If there was thing that frustrated the woman to no end, is when cases were not tied in a bow. Bones hated to leave any loose ends as they could be detrimental to a case. As such when she was an Auror she had made it her personal goal to be as thorough in her cases as seemingly possible. So one could imagine her complete befuddlement and anger when she was presented with a case such as this by her Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and Supervisor of Angelic Family Records Office Audrey Bleckley.

Before the strong chin woman sat a folder regarding the Sirius Black case and the Potter Family book. Papers from the file were laid out across her desk and Madam Bones was angered on how flimsy the case was. She rubbed tiredly at her temples and squinted her eyes shut to ward off a forming headache. And she thought working with Minister Fudge was tiring, this made her job all the more stressful. "So what I am hearing is that there is a possibility that an innocent man is rotting away in Azkaban and has so for nearly ten years?"

Bleckley shifted in her seat uncomfortably while Scrimgeour sat impassively. "Indeed it is a far stretch." Scrimgeour muttered as he looked pointedly at the Supervisor. "Had it not been for the fact that there are no records of a trial, both public and private, pertaining to the convict we would not be having this meeting."

"But we are having this meeting Head Auror Scrimgeour." Madam Bones pointed out. "I would very much like to know how is it that many suspected Death Eaters had the chance of trial but one is ostracized. Had the defeat of You-Know-Who turned everyone's brains to mush?" she lifted a brow. Back in the early eighties Amelia Bones had only been an Auror for a couple of years and as such was spent mostly out on the field with her fellow comrades. She had assumed, as did the rest of the Angelic World apparently, that Black had received a private trial and was convicted then sent to Azkaban and that was that. Majority didn't think much of it, since he was from a dark family that had no qualms supporting a darkángel bent on ruling over all of Angelic Britain. Looking back Bones was ashamed of herself for such assumption.

Madam Bones turned her attention to the Potter Ledger and rested her eyes on Black's name and relation to the Potter twins. Godfather. Clear and printed in bold print proved otherwise that Black had least never betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If that was true than what really had happen in the conflict between Black and Pettigrew? Already Madam Bones could feel another bout of migraines. "Scrimgeour, I want you to assign your most trusted Aurors to this case, from this moment on it is now reopen for investigation. I want enough evidence to sway a good deal of the Council into having a trial for Black. Until then, this must all be kept under wraps, I do not like the idea of Minister Fudge starting a partnership with Lord Nott and it would be detrimental to our cause if either caught wind of this. On second thought include the Minister's new Undersecretary Umbridge." Madam Bones knew that the woman in pink had a rather sadistic side and was loyal to Fudge to a fault. Now much couldn't be said about the bumbling Minister but the Undersecretary had taken to her new position in stride. The already biased laws against wereshifters had increased exponentially and had made getting jobs near impossible.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Scrimgeour questioned uncertainty. Though he wasn't the first on the scene, Minister Fudge was in fact, he remembered vividly the maniac laughter from Black and the mad gleam that seemed all too familiar amongst the dark family. Black was truly insane and dangerous, just like his precious Dark Lord, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was still the Godfather to the famous Harry Potter and twin sister they would not be sitting before Madam Bones.

The woman turned her sharp eyes to her colleague. "Until officially proven otherwise, we are now under the assumption that Black is innocent until he is proven guilty, just like the other suspected Death Eaters. I want the Potter Ledger to be sent to the Department of Mysteries and have the Unspeakables scan the Family Book for any impairments the book may have to cover our bases. I want all your findings a week before August 15. I know it is a short time coming but that is when the Council meets up next and it is best not to have an emergency meeting. Half of the Councilmen will make up an extravagant excuse as to why they can't be present."

"Yes Madam Bones." Scrimgeour replied in a gruff voice.

"If that is all, you are excused. Ms. Bleckley please stay behind for a moment." the two women waited in silence until the door shut closed behind the Head Auror. "Ms. Bleckley, I would like to know what interest you had regarding the Potters that made you decide to randomly skim through the books and perform a Family-Tree charm?"

"I did as a favor for a friend of mine Madam Bones." Bleckley responded nervously.

"A friend you say?" Madam Bones lifted a questioning brow. "You know that it is illegal to bring in an unauthorized person into the office unless they had requested an appointment through me?"

"Yes ma'am." Bleckley responded, she fought the urge to twiddle her thumbs like she did when she and Minerva were called to the Headmaster's office. Minerva was quite the prankster back in their day and would somehow manage to drag Audrey through all of her shenanigans. Not much has changed it seems.

"This friend, what did he or she have interest in the Potters?"

"..."

"Ms. Bleckley, let me be clear with you. What you have done is a serious crime and you could lose your job and serve a few years in Azkaban if convicted. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes Madam." Audrey Bleckley responded.

"Then what was a friend of yours looking for in the Potter Family Book?" Madam Bones was quickly losing patience with the supervisor.

"...My friend wanted to know if there were any other relatives alive related to the twins. She didn't like the way they were being treated at the home they are staying."

Madam Bones latched onto the last of the sentence. "Are the Potter children being abused?" she asked dangerously. Amelia Bones has had a soft spot for children since the war. Her older brother, Edgar Bones, and his family were all killed, her parents too were killed in the war. All that was left of the Bones family was herself and her younger brother along with his wife and only child. Far too many families, especially children, were murdered in the Angel War. And now whenever Amelia Bones would hear accusations pertaining to child abuse she would show no mercy on the convicts like the goblins and their bank.

"I haven't been told much, but I think so."

Madam Bones sat back in her chair pondering. She was wondering how this would hold in court if this came to light, Minister Fudge would surely deny Black a trial and the man would spend the rest of his days rotting away in Azkaban. Unless..._yes why not? That would work in their favor. _"Ms. Bleckley, I will let you off the hook with only a fine. But your friend will have to be a witness in the trial if we are ever to find the truth pertaining to Sirius Black. Is it safe to assume that this friend of yours is a professor at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Madam Bones."

"Excellent. I would hate to exploit the child's fame, but this will work in our favor and theirs. Black's case will be allowed trial and the children are removed from an unsafe environment. I'm letting you off light this time Miss Bleckley, you're an exceptional employee and I would hate to have to fire you. That being said, don't ever let an incident such as this occur ever again, understood?"

"Yes Madam Bones." Bleckley sighed in relief, Minerva owed her big time for this. After the supervisor was dismissed from the office, Madam Bones sat back tiredly in her armchair.

The working day had barely begun and she already was exhausted. The next few weeks would be straining her nerves, the Council was always reluctant to go over old cases, especially ones from the war. Add into the fact that it is about the man convicted for being a Death Eater, betrayed an old Light Family to You-Know-Who, and killed a fellow angel and twelve innocent Muggles then it will be by a miracle by the gods if this case were to finally have the loose ends tied.

Madam Bones' secretary inserted her head into the office. She was a recent Hogwarts graduate and Madam Bones appreciated her efforts greatly. "Madam Bones, Minister Fudge has rescheduled his meeting with you regarding the DMLE budget to an hour from now."

"Thank you Ms. Morag." It was going to be a long day in the Ministry Building it appeared.

Harry felt a an old ache between his shoulders. He felt disoriented and weak. _What happen last night?_ he thought wearily. Harry squinted his eyes from the sun rays hitting his face. He blinked rapidly and noticed half of his body was sprawled on the hard floor while the other half was still on the old mattress.

It was then Harry began to notice subtle differences. His vision was sharper, everything about him was more defined and clear. He could make out the small imperfections of his wardrobe across the room. Then there was his hearing. Harry could hear the deep breaths of his sleeping sister as though he was sleeping next to her. And if he could strain his ears, Harry could hear is Aunt Petunia's footsteps down in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her Dinky Duddydums; Uncle Vernon was already at work.

Harry tried standing but only to fall back onto the floor. His balance was off today, his weight had shifted. It was then Harry could feel soft feathers against the skin on his back, the back of his shirt was in tatters. He rotated his shoulders and felt two extra appendages shifting along with his shoulder muscles. Harry's eyes widen in shock. _Wings...I have wings!_ With giddy excitement Harry shifted his new wings and gazed upon them in awe.

They were a black color and shined brilliantly in the sunlight. the wings looked like they could encompass Harry's whole torso and looked like it was a wingspan of nine feet. The wings could very easily lift and carry the small boy. "Wicked..." Harry breathed out. The next few minutes were spent with Harry trying to learn how to stand with the added weight on his shoulders. He had finally accomplished such a feat when his twin sister began to awaken.

The twins gasped simultaneously. Arya was looking at Harry's wings in awe and Harry was looking at Arya's face. Her face was more angular, though still held a childlike quality to them, her ears were pointed. Then there were her eyes, they were slanted and the emerald colored pupils were more vibrant. Her eyes reminded Harry of the eyes seen on cats. Harry grinned happily when he saw his sister test out her new wings, they too were colored black. He also noticed that the back of her shirt was in tatters as well.

"Do you remember what happen last night?" Arya asked.

"Not much, I remember feeling like I was going to explode but after that." Harry shrugged. It was then he remembered that today was their birthday. "Happy Birthday Arya." he grinned

Arya smiled softly and responded. "Happy Birthday Harry." The Dursleys had never acknowledged the twins birthday and would do anything in their power to make the twins as miserable as possible. There was one year when their 'Aunt' Marge had come to town with one of her rabid dogs. Just for the fun of it, the large dog was set loose and chased the twins up the tree in the backyard. They were there until midnight. Another time the Dursleys had given presents to Dudley as a just because moment. Uncle Vernon had grinned madly at the distraught twins.

It was also a rule to never mention their birthday to the Dursleys; one of many stupid rules in Harry's opinion. The first time Harry had asked why they never celebrated their birthday to which Aunt Petunia snipped. "Normal children have birthdays, not freaks." and was sent away to the cupboard for asking a question.

Yes every year their birthday went by and the only ones to celebrate it were Harry and Arya. It had come as a tradition to stay up until midnight gazing at the stars and whisper to one another Happy Birthday before presenting each other with small gifts. Which reminded Harry. "I was gonna give you this last night but then we got our wings." Harry went rummaging under the loose floorboard underneath their bed. He pulled out a beaded necklace with a brown and white feather attached at the end. "This is for you Arya." Harry said. It had taken Harry a year for to get save enough money to buy it at a small thrift shop not far from school. It wasn't that the necklace was expensive just that the Dursleys hardly give any money to him and Arya.

Arya stared at the necklace in hand, silent for a few moments before she laughed. Harry looked at his sister confused and slightly hurt. "Sorry Harry, I love it. It's just I got you something similar." She ran to the desk, after trying and falling for a few times, and pulled open a drawer and began rifling through old papers until she reach the bottom. Arya pulled out a beaded bracelet with a black feather attached to it.

Harry grinned impishly at Arya and took the offered bracelet. "Great minds think alike."

Arya snorted. "There had always been exceptions to rules, why should now be any different." she smirked. Harry only stuck his tongue out childishly and placed the bracelet on his wrist.

"Thanks Rya." he said softly. He looked up at his sister and gave her a bemused smile, it was still weird noticing how different she looked than from last night. "I think we'll need new shirts." Harry gesture to their tattered clothing.

"None of our Muggle clothing has any flaps for our wings. I noticed our robes did though. How do you think Aunt Petunia will react when she sees these?" Arya flapped her wings a few times. Papers on the desk were scattered all around the floor, small wind circling about the room. "Wow..." she breathed as she stared at her wings. With the sun catching her from behind she really did look like an angel. A rather small angel.

"Cupid!" Harry exclaimed. "You could be cupid for Halloween."

"Do I look like a small, chubby, baby boy to you?" she placed her hand on her hips.

"Well you are small-ow!" Harry rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder.

"Prat." Arya muttered as she walked to the wardrobe and drew out dark green robes. "Harry are you just gonna stand there all day?"

Harry was admiring his wings once more. They would twitch at the lightest of touch and the feathers were indeed very soft. The wings almost seemed fragile, and Harry found it hard to believe that these very wings would later on carry him high into the sky. "We're gonna learn how to fly! We'll do all those cool aerial tricks we see in those quidditch teams Eragon showed us!"

Arya couldn't help but feel the same way as her brother. "And maybe we'll actually join a quidditch team at Hogwarts! I'm going to show all those boys never to underestimate me." she spoke fiercely. And Harry had no trouble believing that his sister would follow through with her words. "But first maybe we should learn how to actually fly, yes?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll just be happy to have my feet off the ground." Harry waived off. "Now come on let's go downstairs before Dudley eats up all the breakfast...again."

The twins ran down the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen. Dudley was already at the table gorging away at his breakfast. Aunt Petunia had just set down to plates for the twins, smaller portions of course, and Dudley stared at them hungrily. This only encouraged him to eat faster so he could have his cousins' helpings. Harry and Arya smirked at one another and walked in happily. "Good morning!" Arya spoke brightly. The Dursleys looked up weirdly as they never heard Arya sound so cheerful before. Dudley's eyes bulged, his mouth went slack and his fork clattered on the tiled floor. Aunt Petunia's face looked horror stricken and she stood rigidly next to the table. She let out a small whimper and promptly fainted.

"Yes this is a good morning." Harry agreed with his sister. Brother and sister sat and ate happily away on their breakfast, ignoring their unconscious Aunt and the fact that it was the first time Dudley ever left the kitchen without finishing his food. Today was already a far better birthday than all the years previous combined.

The Potters were promptly surprised when Professor Ryder had showed up to their household and picked them up. Even more surprised once they enter the Ryder Residence and were greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" It was a surprise birthday party! People were actually celebrating their birthday instead of just acting as though it never happened.

The party was held in the yard behind the house. Everyone they knew was present. The large Weasley family, Nasuada and her parents, Professor McGonagall, the Ryders of course and then there was a man they didn't recognize. The man was tall and looked strong. He had light brown hair and wings as well as amber colored eyes. There was something familiar to him though Harry and Arya couldn't make out why that was. Before Harry could ponder further he was dragged away by his friends to play a quick tossing game.

Nasuada was busy showing Arya some basics in flying, something about a correct stance. Ron and Eragon eagerly wanted to know how Harry's wings looked and both agreed that it made Harry looked cooler. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley shared knowing smiles when they saw Ginny Weasley blush and scampered away to the other girls.

The Weasley twins had somehow convinced Harry into learning some 'flying' lessons, although how was anyone's guess, each would grab an arm and carry him ten feet into the air and let go. Harry had started getting the hang of it the third time around until Professor McGonagall and Arya had both shouted at the three boys.

"Of all the idiotic things you could have done..." Professor McGonagall stood over the sheepish ginger haired twins.

"You decided to listen to the Weasley twins? Are you stupid?" Arya was shouting at her brother.

"He could have been injured!"

"Your wings could have broke and you would have been the only one in our class that couldn't fly."

"Wait until I tell your Mother of such a stunt."

"And you!" both had shouted simultaneously; Arya to the twins and the Transfiguration Professor to Harry. "A word of caution to the wise, if the Weasley twins ever decide to rope you into one of their shenanigans I would hope you have the sense to turn them down!"

"If I catch you trying to drop my brother from the sky again I'll pummel you like I did to my cousin!"

"Are we clear?" the two angels spoke. Harry, Fred, and George both took in the similar stances of their professor and of Arya and tried valiantly to hold in their mad fits of laughter. They failed. The twins leaned on one another for support while Harry was laying on his back gasping for breath between laughs. Professor McGonagall groaned tiredly and walked away. Arya huffed and pulled Harry up by his ears, ignoring his complaints, and trailed him away from the other twins.

"Idiot." Arya muttered. Harry gave Arya a cheeky grin in return. It was then that the Potter twins heard quiet chuckling from behind them. It was the same man they saw earlier conversing with Professor Ryder and Mr. Shacklebolt.

"Hello?" Harry said questionably while rubbing his ear. _Pulled hard enough Arya?_

_You deserved it._ Arya snipped back.

"My name is Remus Lupin. I was an old friend of your parents. The two of you reminded me of your parents. You both have Lily's eyes and James color hair and type in Harry's case. Sorry." Lupin grinned teasingly. The Potters grinned back just as easily, there was something about Lupin that made trusting him very easily. Though Harry noticed that Lupin had a sad look about him that was easy to miss at first glance.

"You knew our parents?" Arya asked excitingly. She and her brother were always eager to hear more information about their parents. They wondered if Professor McGonagall knew their parents well enough, they've tried asking Professor Ryder but he was not yet a professor at Hogwarts when they were in school, so he didn't know them.

"Was good friends with both your Mom and Dad in Hogwarts." Lupin gave a small smile.

"How did our parents look like?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Y-you don't know how James and Lily look like." Lupin replied confusingly. Arya and Harry both agreed then at that moment not to tell Lupin how they were not even aware of their parents' name until a few weeks ago. It was then Lupin and the twins sat down and he began telling stories of their parents.

It wasn't long until all the children were sitting around laughing at all the old stories of Hogwarts. The Weasley twins nearly fainted when they learned Lupin's nickname was Moony, though Harry couldn't understand why. As it had turn out their Dad was part of a group calling themselves Marauders and spent most of their time pranking the student body; mainly Slytherins. Nasuada huffed at that. Just as Lupin was about to inform them how they had gotten all the house-elves drunk off of butterbeer when Mrs. Ryder and Weasley announced dinner was finished.

A few tables were set together outside and everyone was seated. Then Mrs. Ryder brought out a large cake in white frosting and written in green icing was 'Happy Birthday Harry & Arya'. The twins were awe as they never had a cake for themselves. They rarely had cake unless it was from when there was a classroom party. The people then broke out into song, singing Happy Birthday to the Potters. The Weasley twins were the loudest.

Once food was eaten, as well as the cake, presents were then handed to the flustered twins. They never before received that many presents before! Mrs. Weasley had knitted them sweaters "For when it gets cold in Hogwarts." both were green because it went well with their eyes. Arya's had the letter A while Harry had the letter H.

"You're an honorary Weasley now, those sweaters prove it." Ron said. Ron had given them both candy called Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"And they mean every flavor." Murtagh had warn them.

Professor McGonagall had given them their very own personal scrying mirrors. "You're lucky, when I was your age we had to write letters and use owls if we wanted to talk to our friends." she said. Harry was mildly intrigued about having an owl for a pet, but for some reason it didn't sit well with him.

Much to Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall's chagrin, Professor Ryder had given the Potters both a beginners prank book. Harry grin madly while Arya shook her head in faux annoyance. The look Harry received from the Transfiguration Professor warned Harry not to use it for some time.

Eragon had given Harry an old snitch "I know how much you like it." and gave an astonished Arya a quaffle. "You said you like to be a chaser so I thought you would like to practice with a quaffle."

"Thank you..." Arya said softly and before Harry or Eragon knew what was happening, Arya gave the flustered boy a brief hug. "Don't get too use to that." she warned and ignored the growing smirk on her brother's face. _Wipe that look off your face._

_Whatever you say Arya._ Harry said in singsong voice.

Nasuada had given Arya a book titled _Ancient Runes for the Dimwitted._ "It's a beginners book, I know you told me you were interested a little in runes. Ignore the title, it was the nicest one I could come across." she explained quickly before Arya could lose her temper. She given Harry a book titled _Quidditch Through the Ages_. And after much 'encouragement' from Ron and Eragon Harry promised to lend it to them to read. The twins felt nauseous at that.

Murtagh had only one book in hand. "I thought you guys would like to read some fairytale stories since you never grew up in the angelic world." The book was titled _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. "My personal favorite is _The Tale of Three Brothers_." Murtagh spoke.

Lupin was the last to give the twins a present. The Potters were pleasantly surprised as they had only met the man this afternoon. "It's a photo album of your parents and friends while we were growing up. There's even a few pictures of you both as babies in there." he gave a soft smile.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he and Arya flipped through a few of the pages. "T-thank you Mr. Lupin." the twins spoke thickly.

"You can call me Remus, if you like." The twins gave the man watery smiles as Arya placed the photo album carefully down with the rest of their presents.

The sun had long set when the twins had to return to the Dursley household. Professor Ryder had instructed the twins how to get them back into their Muggle forms as it wouldn't do to walk amongst Muggles with their wings showing. He also made a promise that he would teach them the basics in flying like he taught Eragon earlier in the year. The fraternal twins of course were ecstatic in learning how to fly, it was in their nature after all! All in all it was a very special birthday for the Potters.


	8. Chapter 8 Newfound Evidence

**Chapter 8 Newfound Evidence **

An unopened letter laid at in front of Professor Dumbledore. The renown angel found it funny that of all things, a letter was what intimidated him. Though in his defense it wasn't an ordinary letter. It was addressed to him yes, but it wasn't necessarily for him. Dumbledore had not forgotten that only a few days ago was the Potters eleventh birthday; their inheritance. And only a few minutes ago a Ministry owl had flown through the window and dropped off the letter. The Headmaster knew what the letter contained, the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter.

It was normal for when orphaned children were left with a will it was either read come their eleventh birthday or their seventeenth. Since they were still minors now and Albus was their magical guardian, it was his decision whether to postpone it or not. And that was where the dilemma laid. Were the twins ready for such a thing? They had already had a lot put on them this summer. Finding out they're angels, their parents were murdered by a notorious darkángel, and that Harry was famous among the angelic world. Add to the fact of the prophecy...perhaps it was best until the twins turned seventeen. By then they would be able to handle such a sensitive subject. _It is in their best interest not to go to the reading_. Dumbledore thought. "Am I doing the right thing?" the Headmaster's familiar, a phoenix named Fawkes, the mythical bird gave a soft trill. It help lift the spirits of Dumbledore, somewhat. "Thank you Fawkes." Whatever his decision was, he hoped it would greatly benefit the Potters.

The four soon-to-be first years were a little away from the Weasley household, nicknamed the Burrow. Harry was nearly bouncing with excitement that made Arya roll her eyes at her brother more than once. She too was excitement but was doing a better job in reeling in her emotions. The reason to Harry's excitement was that today the four would be receiving some flight lessons. It was in Professor Ryder's words that it would be smart to have some knowledge of the gift before being taught at school. Ron had informed the twins that many of the Pureblood kids had their own private tutor to teach them to fly.

Mrs. Weasley had some reserves at the thought of the children learning to fly outside of Hogwarts but conceded when Professor Ryder had informed her that he would be the one instructing. The angel took teaching as seriously as Professor McGonagall and was not one to stand for shenanigans. "Flying is a gift bestowed by the gods. It is to be reverent and appreciative, not to be taken lightly. Any foolery and I will end the lessons immediately. Understood?" The four gave their responses and their excitement dampen somewhat as the seriousness of the situation took hold.

Harry noticed that Eragon was no longer the cheery happy boy he'd come to know, but this straight face and attentive person. He resembled his Dad greatly and though he had already had some lessons in flight he paid attention in rapt attention. "Now I doubt any of you read any books on how to fly, however just in case you did, toss it from you mind." Harry snickered at Arya's bewildered look. Arya didn't read any books on flight but was still surprised to hear a professor telling students not to read a book. "Flying is something that you can't learn from a book. It is something you must experience firsthand. Now everyone on your feet." Professor Ryder commanded.

Though this was a serious matter, Harry was just happy to be standing and stretching his muscles. He hated sitting still for long periods of time, it reminded of the times he would be sent to the cupboard. There was one time he was locked in the cupboard all afternoon simply because he was breathing too fast. "Alright everyone stretch out your wings. Get the muscles loose and relax. Good, now I don't any of you to be afraid. Flying is in our nature, it's what makes us who we are. The first thing I'm gonna do is get your wings acclimated to feeling wind brush against the feathers. Eragon front and center." There was no mistaking that Ryder was truly a Professor. Before now Harry had only seen the light hearted, joking, and sometimes serious side to the angel. The man that stood before him greatly differed, he carried himself with unmistakable authority and was not one to take lightly.

"Now since Eragon had had experience in this, I want the rest of you to pay close attention." Professor Ryder's wand slid from its holster and into his grasp. He pointed it at the young boy and said a spell, wind spouted from the wand's tip. Eragon's wings pump up as it caught the air. He started flapping experimentally against the wind until he was a good foot off from the ground. The other three stood in awe while Eragon was laughing in delight. "So, what can you gather from this little demonstration?"

_Eragon is actually good at something? _

_ Rya!_

"Our wings flap against wind?" Ron answered.

"Was that an answer or a question?" Professor Ryder

"A-answer sir." Ron's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Good and Ronald here is correct. The wind is an excellent aid for flight beginners. When there is a good and steady wind and we feel like a good fly, our wings intuitively begin to flap. Not much energy is needed to lift off the ground if two things come into play: elevation and wind. Which is why we are on top of this hill today, and while there is no wind present that should not be a problem for us." Professor Ryder grinned "Alright Ronald since you have answered the question correctly, you get to go up first."

The young Weasley stood nervously in front of the DADA Professor. "No need to be nervous, the wind doesn't bite." Ron gulped and took a deep breath before relaxing his shoulders. "Ready then?"

"Yes." Ron still sounded nervous, but he wasn't backing down much to the approval of Professor Ryder.

"Good." Once more wind emitted from the Professor's wand. Ron was a little startled on the wind brushing against his feathers; not something he was used to. "Don't think so hard just concentrate on the feeling." Ron closed his eyes and his pinched face relaxed and a serene smile took place. He began to flap his wings slowly at first, but then placed more power behind them and slowly but surely his feet left the ground. Ron smiled widely as he noticed he was now a few feet off the ground. "Excellent job Ronald!"

It was in similar fashion for the Potter twins. Arya took great delight in feeling the wind carry her as well as blow through her long hair. Harry loved it too, he felt free. He was only a few feet off the ground, nevertheless it was exhilarating. This feeling he had in his heart was hard to describe, it made him feel lighter than the air itself. Harry was strongly reminded of his flying dream that he had a few days previous, only this was better as he was experiencing it now. If Harry was having such fun now, he couldn't wait to fly like the players in quidditch one day.

Professor Ryder had then walked down the slope, placing cushioning charms about, and stood at the foot of the hill. They were then instructed that they would glide down the hill and to practice their landing. "I will do this a few times with the help of wind, but then I want you to do it on your own. It is okay if you fall, this is all part of learning. Everyone at one point or another has fallen onto the ground a few times, and anyone who tells you differently is a conceited ass." here the children chuckled.

"It is a good thing my Mom didn't hear that. She would have scourgified his mouth." Ron said to the others.

"Wouldn't work, my Mom does that at least once a day. I think he's immune to the taste now." Eragon laughed.

"Then maybe Mrs. Ryder can help with our 'dear' Uncle Vernon. He curses as if it was an art form. Aunt Petunia doesn't know, but Uncle Vernon began teaching Dudley some of his favorite words." Arya informed the others.

"Dudley did curse in front of Aunt Petunia once, she nearly fainted." Harry grinned. His Aunt was overdramatic in a lot of ways.

"Enough chattering!" Professor Ryder called from down the hill. "Eragon you're up first. I want you three to pay attention to his form." Harry could see the wind curve up the hill up to the spot the four were congregated. Eragon took a stance, wings stretched. He jumped and angled his body down the hill. His wings stayed open and stationary, just gliding. When Eragon came to the foot of the hill, he brought his feet in front of him, flapped his wings a few times to station himself before landing softly on the grass. "Who can tell me what Eragon has done?"

"He angled his body to follow the winds path." Arya answered

"Correct. You always angle your body according to the wind currents, whether it be flying with the wind or against it as Eragon has shown. I cannot stress enough the importance of proper technique. I do not want to catch any of you flying upside down or any other fancy tricks. Most of those are impractical outside the quidditch arena, understood?" He was met with a chorus of 'yes'. "Good, Arya you're up." The rest of the afternoon was spent gliding down the hill with or without the aid of Professor Ryder's wind. Harry had fallen a few times but was enjoying the lesson anyway. He had waited eagerly for weeks to get to this point.

There was more to flying than simply flapping your wings. Professor Ryder explained some of the ways to turn, the position of your wings. And most importantly, stamina. Flying was just as laborious as running or swimming was to humans. It was the reason why first years weren't allowed to participate in quidditch teams at Hogwarts. For most their wings had only just grew in the summer before term started. The muscles in the wings were too weak for such a sport. The four were put out as they had aspired to being on their respective houses' quidditch teams. Though Harry could understand what Professor Ryder meant, it was same thing as learning how to walk, he couldn't very well play tag or run throughout the playground only a few weeks later.

After a hearty dinner at the Weasley household, Mr. Weasley had apparated the twins back to Privet Drive. It was a hilarious encounter as Mr. Weasley was enamored with all things Muggle and had asked many questions to the flustering Dursleys. Uncle Vernon's face would turn different shades the more questions that were asked. Such as "How are the dishes washed in that box?" he meant the dishwasher, or "How does eleckity work?" and Harry's personal favorite "Are pigs allowed to eat at the dinner table?" by which he meant the Potter's cousin Dudley. Harry and Arya had a hard time hold in fits of laughter and Mr. Weasley was for all in purposes kicked out of the house and the twins sent up to their room.

"Right Nymphadora, what can you tell me about this case file?" the gruff voice belonging to seasoned Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody asked his trainee. Nymphadora, commonly known as Tonks, bristled and her hair turned red at being referred to her first name. Still she answered the eccentric angel.

"The files regarding to Sirius Black are incomplete." she replied. The three of them, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was present also, were in Moody's cubicle in the Auror office. It was under heavy silencing charms that were reapplied at random by the paranoid angel. "There are no papers regarding to any Black Trial, nor are there any papers that show the scanning of the accused wand."

"Right, which means someone has done a hell of a job of messing up. Now Kingsley have you manage to reconstruct the scene?"

Kingsley was a tall dark skinned man, much like his younger brother, and had dark eyes, and no hair. He spoke in a deep, smooth voice "It took some time going through the witness reports but I've manage to get a decent layout." Kingsley unrolled a thick parchment and an exact replica of a busy Muggle street sprung up; similar to pictures in a pop-up book. "According to the witnesses the two angels stood five feet apart. Pettigrew was being chased by Black and had finally stopped and accused Black of treachery to the Potters."

"Pettigrew was the one being chased?" Moody asked. "And you are sure it was Pettigrew being chased?"

"Yes, we received testimonies from more than one Muggle. Pettigrew was being chased. I have reviewed all of the Muggles' memories myself. "The only problem is that in the file it is said that Pettigrew confronted Black as he was the one fleeing."

"So somebody made an error?" Tonks asked

"That's putting it mildly. It sounded as though a rookie was the first to the scene, had they been under my mentorship they would have been out of the Auror program faster than you could say Azkaban." Moody snarled.

"Easy there Mad-Eye." Though Tonks could understand her mentor's ire. It was not common knowledge to the average angel, but Tonks was in fact related to the Blacks; on her Mother's side. Her Mom had once been disowned for marrying her Dad, a Muggleborn, until her cousin Regulus Black took Lordship a year after the end of the Angel War.

She had some memories of her cousin Sirius, he was always laughing. And he did stay with her and her parents for a few years after he was disowned from the Black family so she had looked to Sirius as an older brother of sorts. It was serendipitous that she would now be assigned to help assist in his freedom. She wanted to do this, her Mother and cousin Regulus had always said that Sirius was innocent. Regulus would try to use his Lordship of House of Black to try and reopen Sirius' case, but was often denied. Tonks knew it was because he was a Black, and it was why she kept her heritage under wraps. In fact had it not been for Moody, Tonks never would have been accepted into the Auror program. "Do we know who was first on the scene and detained Black?" Tonks asked

Mad-Eye snorted. "You know him too lass. It's our 'prestigious' Minister Fudge. He was a Hit Wizard back then. Catching Black was one of the factors that helped for Fudge to win his political campaign.

"How is it that his notes are the only ones I see here? I know for a fact there were a team of Hit Angel before Aurors appeared on the scene."

Kingsley and Tonks flipped through various files but found no other notes from the Hit Angels. "Is it possible that they were misplaced after all these years?"

"If that were the case then I'm a petite ballerina." Tonks snorted into her hand. "We can speculate that later, what else do you have?"

"So Pettigrew is shouting to Black how he could betray the Potters to Voldemort. A Muggle that was near Black watched with confusion as to who was Voldemort and then he saw the large explosion where Pettigrew was standing and a large crater was formed and the twelve bodies were strewn about."

"Did this Muggle see a stick in hand pointing at Pettigrew?"

"According to these notes, the Muggle was never asked that question." Tonks responded. "The Hit Angels might have not thought to ask that question, since they saw Black laughing madly at the horrific scene."

"What do they teach those Angels down there?" Mad-Eye grumbled. "What about the blasting zone, what can you take from it?"

"...It does not make any sense at all." Kingsley spoke puzzlingly "If what the Muggles saw was accurate, then the crater would have formed at a different angle and seven, rather than twelve of the Muggles would have been killed. Also there is the Blasting Curse itself. Black is powerful enough to destroy the body of Pettigrew, his magical core count is slightly higher than average, but there would have been at least blood stains scattered around the crater and a little more than just a _finger_.

"Then there is the angle of the crater, after using some arithmancy equations I found it impossible for Black to have shot the curse at that deep of an angle unless he was a foot away from Pettigrew. And had that been the case then Black would have been dead as well."

"That is suspicious...what if we were to say that Pettigrew supposedly shot the blasting curse, then what?" Kingsley looked confused, as did Tonks, but reset the Muggle Street to Moody's liking. "I don't believe it. Everything matches up, the depth and angle of the crater. The blasting zone behind Pettigrew that is able to kill the twelve Muggles fits. And it is just far enough away that Pettigrew is able to survive with minor cuts and scratches. If he in fact survived the curse, then he would have cut off his finger and apparated under the cover of the smoke."

"Okay, this is all just speculation. If we're going to go with Pettigrew being the perpetrator and framed Black, how are we gonna prove that Pettigrew is actually alive?"

"You never been to the Angelic Family Records Office, that is where every angel born in Britain is recorded. Families are able to trace back their lineage all the way to Pre-Hogwarts Era. Pettigrew will surely be in there. Kingsley I want you and Trainee Tonks to head down to the office and acquire the book. And keep this under wraps, not one syllable to another person. Make sure you're not being followed. Constant vigilance!" Moody shouted the last sentence. Moody handed Kingsley a form request that was already signed by the Head of DMLE and dismissed the two.

After nearly tripping over her chair, Tonks and Kingsley left the cubicle and the Auror Office altogether. They waived politely to Mr. Weasley as he was heading to the mess hall for lunch and came up to the office. "Good afternoon, Ms. Bleckley." Kingsley spoke in a smooth voice. Tonks looked around in interest, the room reminded her of the Black Library in Grimmauld Place; though she doubted any of the books would try to bite your fingers off if you weren't a Pureblood.

"Good afternoon Aurors, what can I do for you?" Ms. Bleckley asked kindly

"This here is a form to legally acquire the Pettigrew Family Book." Ms. Bleckley took the form in hand, after testing it for fraud and thoroughly reading through the woman nodded in approval.

"And for how long will you be needing the book?"

"At least up until the fifteenth of August." Kingsley replied

The woman looked surprised but shook it off. "I will be back momentarily." Ms. Bleckley informed the duo. A few minutes later the Supervisor came back with a thin book in hand. "Here you go." she smiled at them kindly

The duo thanked the supervisor and walked back over to their cubicle. Where they were interrogated by Moody as to if they were really Tonks and Kingsley. _Paranoid old coot._ Tonks thought angrily. "Now let's see if Pettigrew is actually dead as we are to believe." He opened the thin book to the first page; the most recent family member with the Pettigrew name.

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Born:** April 14, 1960

**Status:** Alive

**Blood Status:** Halfblood

**Species:** Darkángel

**Gender:** Male

**Magical Core Count:** 461/700

More information was draught down, such as appearance, height, weight and any special magical abilities he may have. The Aurors and Auror in training were surprised to note that Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus, a rat. But more importantly Peter Pettigrew was not dead, as the world thought, but was alive and possibly in hiding. Tonks sat back against her chair, stunned, Sirius didn't kill Peter Pettigrew, Pettigrew was alive somewhere, and none of this was made known until today.

"I believe we have more than enough information to open a case for Sirius Black. Tomorrow we will regroup to finalize our notes and then present them to Madam Bones, excellent work Nymphadora. Keep this up and we'll make an Auror out of you yet." Mad-Eye spoke in a rough voice. "Now I think it's well time we head over to the Auror Academy, Auror Shacklebolt I'll see you later." Kingsley nodded before heading his way over to the mess hall.

Meanwhile as Tonks was walking to the floos she couldn't help but think back to her family. Her family was a somewhat small and broken one. Her cousin Regulus was a single father, he had an eleven year old son name Draco. Her Mom's sisters were gone, Aunt Bellatrix was in Azkaban and Aunt Narcissa disappeared into the night after her husband was persecuted and sent to Azkaban. Then there was their honorary family members, Iris Lovegood and her daughter Luna. Iris had gone into hiding when she was pregnant and after her older brother, Xenophilius Lovegood, was killed by Death Eaters. If things went right and Sirius was proven innocent, he might finally get a chance to meet his daughter. _How am I gonna keep this from them?_ Tonks thought tiredly. She would worry about that later, for now she had lessons to attend and a test to study for. _I hope you get out Sirius, for Iris' sake._


End file.
